A vacation to earth
by SuperNorGfortioladofus
Summary: Vivio has been asking her mamas about earth so this summer they have decided to take her there. There is only one problem Nanohas family does not know about Vivio and her realtionship with Fate. So with a visit to earth the family has to face the Inevitable, facing the parents. Join the Takamachi family of Mid-Childa as they try to survive their vacaion on earth Beta reader wanted
1. Chapter 1

**I will leave a longer A/N in the end explaining what I want to do with this fanfic, The main reason I wanted to make this is because I have not seen many stories where our beloved trio visit earth, with that I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own anything. Please support the official release**

"Fate! Fate!" The orange haired woman sighed, really it was no use, the other woman was just sitting there, and staring at her pictures. How long had she been trying now, a minute, no it had to have been longer than that, at least 5.

"Testarossa! Testarossa!" The other woman with pink hair also gave up before she spoke again "Really there is no use, when she is in this state there really is no getting to her."

The other woman gave a nod showing she agreed. "Well then we just have to get her out of it"

Before Signum could say anything Tea had gone up to Fate and knocked her chair right over, and with that, the blond enforcer met the floor. "Well that was out of character" the older woman of the group stated.

"Hang around Subaru long enough and you will get that affect sometimes".

"WHAT THE HECK TEA!" The blond woman was rubbing her head, before slowly getting up and getting rid of the dust on her brown uniform.

"So are you back with us yet?" The younger out of the three asked. Fate not completely realizing what she meant just looked at her confused.

"Testarossa, we get that you are eager to see them, but we still have that report remember? Are you finished with it? I think your girlfriend and daughter would appreciate that you were done with all the work when you get home after 3 months"

Fate finally realizing what she had done, and finally back to earth, turned right into a tomato. How long had she been staring at the pictures, for too long apparently. "Well actually I was finished with it and just wanted a break before I read it again and checked it"

The older woman gave a small smile and a nod before she joined Tea on the bed the younger girl had occupied seconds earlier. "So what were you thinking about?" Tea asked.

"About how they will react" The room went silent for a moment before Fate opened her mouth again.

"I mean if this goes wrong then….. the whole vacation will.. She went silent for a moment before she continued, We have promised Vivo for so long, and now I even missed her graduation…, and this is supposed to make up for it, but if it goes wrong then… then." She couldn't continue she could feel the tears building up in her, and her stomach was all twisted because of fear, then it suddenly struck her, if she is so scared now, how will she react when the real situation comes, and Nanoha, god she had to be more scared then her. She stopped her thoughts for a moment when she felt a strong hand on her left shoulder. She looked up and was met by Signum and a warm smile.

"Fate, we all get that you are scared, but you have to stay strong ok" The blond relaxed and gave a small smile and a nod. Every time Signum called her by her first name it sounded so weird, luckily it never happened often, It was such a rare occurrence that it made her confident that she could actually count all the times without using all of her ten fingers.

The two other women in the room got extremely confused when Fate started suddenly started to count something. "Ehm, Fate what are you doing" Tea asked

"No-nothing" The blond said, almost screaming as she was brought back to the world for a second time.

The other women decided to just blow it off, and try to get back to the earlier topic

"So, how are you going to tell them?" Tea asked

Fate went silent for a moment, before she slowly opened her mouth. "I really don't know, I mean we are dropping not only one but two bombs on them, and it is not small bombs either, we are actually going to tell them about Nanoha and mines relationship which is a huge thing, but not only that we are telling them that we are mothers. I mean does there really exist a good way to tell someone that their daughter is in a lesbian relationship, and that they have a grandchild they don't know about!"

The two other women in the room was perfectly aware of the hole their friends had dug themselves into, and with each passing day it grew bigger. The blond woman had a good point, there was absolute no good way of telling them.

Signum finally broke the small silence "You are right there is no good way of telling them, but some ways are worse than others"

"Like what?" the blond asked rather confused

"Like having Vivio breaking the news for them." The pink haired woman said in a calm voice

Fate eyes widened, she had not thought about that scenario, and Signum was right because not only was it possible it was a very likely scenario. The girl was so used to having two mothers, and only had people around her who either was the same as her mamas, or thought of it as normal. The girl never knew that some people found it disgusting, and unnatural, reason was because people in Mid-Childa knew better then to speak against the White Devils relationship. Actually it wasn't only Nanoha who was known throughout Mid-Childa but Fate was famous as well she just hadn't been given a cool nickname. Because of this Vivio never questioned it, and would gladly call both of them mama everywhere they went. Both Nanoha and Fate loved this because their daughter showed no shame in them, and was always so happy that Vivio did not think badly of it. However if it were to happen in front of Nanohas parents. OH GOD.

Signum could easily see by looking at the blond that she had realized the error of overlooking that scenario. Suddenly she realized something, if Fate had overlooked that scenario then there was a possibility that she had overlooked what she was about too ask

"Testarossa… you do know that you more than likely have to explain how you and Nanoha became a couple right?"

Tea, didn't know much on how they got together and really had nothing to say on this topic, but just by looking at Fate she knew the blonds answer. She looked lost and helpless, and sad. Wait, was she crying? Shouldn't the story on how they became a couple be a happy story? The girl was so confused and full of questions. She knew she shouldn't but she had to.

"Ho-how did you and Nanoha-san really get together?" She asked with a very nervous voice.

The room went silent, she could see it, she had struck a not a very fond memory but why?

Fate looked at the girl she could feel it, a tear was running down her check. Well if she had to tell Nanohas parents then Tea would be a good exercise she decided after what seemed forever. She sat down on her bed and opened her mouth

"Well you were told about the time Nanoha was attacked right?,"

"It was the time she had to go into rehab right? The one Hayate told us when I disobeyed Nanoha-san"

The blond gave a small nod to confirm her friends question "Well you see she went into a coma for little more than a month, no one really knew if she was ever going to wake up, and some doctors said that it would be a miracle if she did. It didn't help that we were fighting right before she got injured as well. So for over a month I didn't know if my best friend was going to wake up, I really didn't care about our fight anymore, so around that time I realized my true feelings for Nanoha. So when she finally woke up she first refused to go to rehab, because she thought she was weak, so after days of talking I finally decided to take her up to the sky she loved so much, and it just sort of happened right there, while I was trying to convince her to join rehab. It is not that I hate the story, because it is one of my fondest memories, but thinking back at it brings back the fear of losing her, not to another person but to death, it bring back the fear of never b-b-be-being able to her again". She had almost whispered the last sentence, but she couldn't help it, she hated that feeling.

Tea had gone silent, she realized why Fate didn't like to talk about it. She couldn't even begin to imagine what she would have done if she had been Fate and Nanoha had been Subaru. Actually, she could, there was that one time during the JS incident, no wait compared to this it really was nothing. Subaru had been out of for a couple of hours, she had been really scared at first and it didn't stop until she had woken up, to think that Fate had gone through that for over a month, no it was probably worse because while Tea had people telling her Subaru would be fine. Fate had people telling her that they didn't know if Nanoha ever would wake up. She looked up and over at the third woman in the room, even Signum had not only gone silent, not that she talked that much to begin with, but she looked to be in pain as well. The situation must have been hard on all of them. The girl had one suggestion though, but she was debating with herself if she should say it or not In the end she gave in and broke the silence

"I know it must be hard, but can`t you just tell them a short version, like for example, you could just say that we got together when Nanoha was injured, I mean they would probably understand wouldn't they?"

No response was given and Tea was scolding herself for coming up with a stupid suggestion.

"We all chickened out" Signum said

Tea looked confused, and then the Pink haired woman spoke again.

"The commanders originally wanted Fate and Master Hayate to break the news, but you could just take one look at them to realize that they were in no condition to say anything let alone break the news to the Takamachi family. So Chrono was given the responsibility, and Vita felt partly responsible so she wanted to go as well, they weren't able to tell them, then me and Shamal went, but we weren't able to even ring their bell, it went on like that, Lindy. Amy, Yuuno even random soldiers from the TSAB. We all chickened out" she finished with an obvious look of shame on her face.

Tea was shocked.. "But that would mean, that" The oranged haired girl was interrupted by the blond enforcer

"That not only would we have to tell them that their daughter is in a lesbian relationship, and that they are grandparents, but that their daughter almost died, and they never received the news. OH GOD THIS CAN NOT GET ANY WORSE!"

The room went silent for what seemed to be an eternity, until Signum spoke up

"Testarossa. Do you perhaps want me to take a look at your report. I am finished and have already submitted mine, so I have some time to get of my hands." Signum was hoping to not only change the subject, but she didn't want to give the poor girl anymore trouble so maybe taking some things of her mind would help.

"Thank you Signum, I really appreciate it." Normally she wouldn't accept the offer because she really did take pride in her work, but she understood Signums thought behind the idea, and realized that having lesser things to care about was maybe a good thing at this point.

"An hour left" The youngest girl stated, while looking at the watch hanging on the wall.

"I can't wait to see them again, I swear once I get home I won't let Vivio go, or Nanoha for that matter."

"I know how you feel, I really want to see Subaru right now"

Signum chuckled, "Love what can you do" she said while closing her eyes, when she opened them she was surprised to see the two girls staring at her.

"What?" She asked

"Don't act as if Fate and I are the only ones, what about you and Shamal."

Signum went read, "Wh-what ar-r-r-e yo-u tal-king ab-ab-out"

"Don't dare to even hide it, if that face doesn't give you away then you two should really have kept it down when we were working at Riot Force 6" Fate said

Oh Subuaru if you thought a tomato was read, you really should have seen Signum right now, Tea thought.

Signum was in complete loss for words, well they couldn't have been that loud could they? "Sp-eaking of be-i-ng l-oud, you rea-lly shouldn't talk".

Now it was Fates turn to go red while it was true, they didn't use to be the quietist of people, but talking about it still made her feel extremely embarrassed. However nothing would compare to that time when her mother had come home way to early and had let them go on for a couple of hours longer, before coming in and asking if they wanted to see a movie. After getting Vivio though they had learned to not be so loud, or at least she hoped, then again there had never been some complaints so something had happened.

Tea was completely silent, she knew if she said something she would be going into a death trap, she did want to know if people had heard her and Subaru, but the embarrassment she would face if people had indeed heard them, would be a lot worse than to live in the unknown.

The room was now filled with an awkward silence, but it was interrupted by a male voice coming from the speaker.

"Attention everyone, due to some turbulence our arrival to Mid-Childa has been set back a couple of hours, we are really sorry for this, and also have to ask for no one to use the telephone at this time, we again apologize to all of our crew, and their worried families.

"You have got to be joking! One minute I am 50 minutes from seeing Shamal and now I have to wait a couple of hours!"

The two other girls were shocked, if their earlier conversation did not confirm anything this did. The other thing that shocked them was if one of them were to throw a fit, they thought it would be them not Signum of all people.

"Well that was out of character" Teas said, after coming back from her shock

"Hang around you two long enough, and you will get that affect sometimes" Signum countered.

The three women started laughing.

"Well then I should go take a look at that report of yours Testarossa" The pink haired woman said.

"Thanks again for doing this" Fate said

Signum gave a nod, before going to Fates desk and picking up her pc, and then left the room.

"Well speaking of reports maybe I should take one more look at mine to see if I am really happy with it" Tea said while walking out Fates room.

The blond smiled and picked up her chair, that was still lying on the floor. She looked back at the two pictures. One was of Her on the left, Nanoha on the right, and Vivio in the middle. Both of them was wearing their uniforms, while Vivio was wearing her school uniform. It was made of a small brown skirt, something that Fate hope got bigger as she would get older, but judging by her own experience probably not, on top of that she had a white t-shirt that was covered with a cute little vest. In the middle she was wearing a small red ribbon. She was holding both her mamas arms. Fate remembered what happened when they had taken the picture. Nanoha and Fate both tried to hold Vivios arms but she pulled them back immediately. They had both been very confused, before they received a huge explanation, where the little girl had explained that they were on wrong sides. Nanoha was left handed so she needed to hold her left arm, and Fate was right handed and she needed to hold her right arm. She smiled while thinking back at that day, Vivio was so cute. She then looked at the other picture. This picture was taken at a beach. It showed their slightly larger family with Erio and Caro. Nanoha and Fate was at the back. Nanoha was wearing a white bikini, while Fate was wearing a black bikini. She originally didn't want to, and wanted to wear a swimming suite. However, Nanoha insisted that she would wear one, and in the end said that if Fate wore one then she would too. The thought of seeing Nanoha in a bikini was more than enough to convince her to wear one herself. In front of them stood Erio and Caro. Erio was wearing a red swimming shorts and a blue t-shirt, while Caro was wearing a pink swimming suit. In the middle of Erio and Caro stood Vivio holding the arms of her Erio-nii-chan and Caro-nee-chan. Vivio was wearing a purple swimming suite, and was giving a smile that with just one look at it always made Fate smile herself. "Just wait a little longer, please don't kill me Nanoha for being late" She said smiling before she laid her head on the desk in between her arms and closed her eyes.

 **A/N**

So this is my first fanfic, or actually second but I never really liked it never found a motivation for it. (it was a dbz fanfic, I want to pick it up some day, but I need more motivation for it)

This however I am feeling rather satisfied with, and rather excited about. This story is not really ment to be an angst story, nor is it supposed to stop when coming clean to the Takamachi family. This story is rather meant to be a fun little story about Nanoha, Fate and Vivio visiting earth. In the beginning I will go for some sort of angst, but still have a very light hearted story.

Just some things, I don't think Nanoha ever was in a coma she just had rehab for a year, but in my story she was in a coma for plot reasons. And as I hinted with the picture Erio and Caro is not adopted by Nanoha and Fate, but they are both their guardians, and after a huge scolding from Vivio they have agreed to call the mama. The reason why the never was adopted will be explained later, but it is nothing big really. I also plan to make them appear later on in the story, and have them as "main characters" from then, but as of now this story focuses on Nanoha, Fate and Vivio.

Next chapter will be focusing on Nanoha and Vivio, but mostly Nanoha. Maybe Hayate and Yuuno will appear as well. BTW this is a NanoFate story no Yuunoha even though I don't have anything against the pairing but I prefer NanoFate. The only maybe hints at Yuunoha I can have is if I decide to give Yuuno some scenes where he thinks back to the past, of when he liked Nanoha. When Yuuno will appear in my story it will be as a very close friend not only for Nanoha but for Fate as well. I really like Yuuno so I don't want to be mean to him, and I will have Vivio refer to him as Uncel Yuuno or Uncie Yuuno, something like that, I will decide on that later. If Yuuno gets a pairing it will not be Nanoha, and to be honest he is probably no going to be a big character in the story.

Next chapter should not be too far away, I just need some time to think.

I would really like a Beta reader who could help me improve the story both grammar and story wise(and help me with character descriptions I feel very bad at those, but I try).

I hope you enjoyed it, and please review, and tell me what you possibly would like to see in the future. Like I said in the end I want this to be a story about Nanoha, Fate and Vivio just taking a vacation to earth, and Vivio learning about her Mamas world. No matter what direction I take it, I am going to have an amusement park chapter! And a major freak out(not the bad kind), from who I don't know yet but I do know I want one. Ok maybe a lied a little bit. I do have one character in mind, but I am not entirely sure. I think you might be able to guess who I am thinking off. So please let me know what you think about the story. With that extremely long note, I leave you all to have a good morning, evening night, whatever.

SuperDufus out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **I just wanted to say thank you very much for the kind reviews, I am really glad that you liked it. I was actually quite surprised that people are reading this, and the fact that you guys wanted to follow my story really gave me inspiration to write this chapter. So thank you to all of you who either followed, favorited it or left a review, and I hope that you guys keep following A Vacation to Earth. So with that I hope you enjoy the second chapter.**

 **Note: The following is a fan created story. Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha is owned by Funimation, Seven arcs, Omni buss Japan and Masaki Tsuzuki please support the official release.** _(Yes I am a tfs fan)_

The movie ended and the credits started playing. On the couch sat a young adult with her brown hair let down. She usually wore a sideways ponytail, but since there was no work, or no actual needs to go out she didn't care. She wore a loose white t- shirt and some grey baggy pants. She had to have watched the movie at least three times already, but she really didn't pay attention to it. What she was paying attention to was the time. She took a quick glance at the clock on the wall. "half past four, Mou! It is to long to wait!"

The young adult raised herself from the couch, and went for the kitchen. She realized that dinner had to be started soon. There was only one problem, in her condition she knew it would be impossible to concentrate on making the food. After some debating with herself, she decided that she should just order some delivery. Normally she wouldn't do that because she really wanted her daughter to be eating healthy, but on some occasions she would let it go, this was one of them.

"Vivio!" She called, and only seconds later, a young slightly dark haired blond with mismatched eyes appeared in front of her. The girl was wearing a light blue and white t-shirt with dark blue sleeves, she also had a blue skirt, and white socks.

"Is Fate mamma home yet?" The girl said while looking in all directions possible, in hopes of finding her mama.

Nanoha knelt down to the girl and gave a gentle smile. "Not yet, but soon. We are both exited to see her aren't we."

The small girl looked sad for a moment but quickly lightened up before giving a small nod followed by her famous "Un"

Nanoha couldn't help to chuckle, her daughter was so cute. Daughter? Who would have actually thought that she would become a mother before she turned 20. She remembered back when she was ten they had been given an assignment at school, where they had been asked where they thought they would be in ten years. She really couldn't remember what she had written, but now that the time was up, she could honestly say not here. Never would she have thought that she would be a mother, nor that she would be living on another planet. The only thing she knew back then was that she would forever be together with Fate. Even though this was probably not where she had seen herself, she could honestly say that she would not swap it for anything.

"Neh, Vivio what do you say about pizza today?"

"Yaaay, can we have peperoni on it too?" The girl asked as cheerful as ever.

Even though Nanoha was "the strict parent", even she would have problems turning down her daughter when she asked in this way. However, she really had no intention of denying her in the first place.

She smiled giving the girl a nod and a hug in response.

"Vivio there is one thing I need you to promise me though."

The girl looked her mother straight in the eyes, showing that she had her attention.

"You can`t pick off the vegetables this time" She said in a strict yet calming way, that only Nanoha could manage.

"But, Mamaaaaaaa!" the girl whined

"Vivio!" Nanoha looked the girl straight into her eyes. Her facial expression went from strict to relaxed and calm in a second. "If you don't eat your vegetables, you won't grow, don't you want to grow up and become beautiful?"

"Can Vivio become just as beautiful as mamas?" the girl said in her innocent voice while pointing a finger at herself.

Nanoha kissed her forehead and spoke again. "Vivio can become much more beautiful than Nanoha mama and Fate mama, but only if you eat your vegetables"

The girl smiled and gave her mama a kiss on the check. "Then Vivio will eat all the vegetables."

Nanoha chuckled, this was a very common conversation, but she didn't care really. Vivio was just being a kid, and like almost every kid she hated her vegetables, and that was fine. She would come around eventually Fate always said.

"Mama do you know when Fate mama is coming back?" The girl looked at the older woman with full of hope.

"I think they said her ship would be back around seven or eight, then she has to do some check-ups. So hopefully she will be back by nine."

The girl stared at the clock and realized it wasn't even five yet. It was just too long, she wanted all of them to be together right now! She wanted them to sleep in the same bed again, with her mamas at her side and her in the middle. It was simply too long to wait, she had already finished her drawings, she needed a time-killer but what. She didn't want to play with her toys. Nine o clock, it was not that far away to be honest, but she didn't want to wait

"You said soon Mama! It is too long!" The girl whined.

Nanoha couldn't help but smile, she felt the exact same way, and wanted to complain together with her daughter but one of them had to be the adult.

"I know, but we just have to wait a little bit longer." Then she came up with an idea that could give the small blond something else to think about.

"You know Vivio, me and Fate Mama have a surprise for you."

The girl looked at Nanoha blinking her eyes showing that she was very confused.

"A surprise? What is it? Mama please tell me"

"Well Vivio you know how you always ask us about Earth? And that you wanted to see it one day"

Vivios eyes widened she couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was no way, her mama was joking right or maybe she was going to say something else, but her mama`s last sentence confirmed her suspicion and, sent the girl to a new heaven.

"We are going to earth for our summer vacation." Nanoha finished. She took one quick glance at the girl and realized that the seven year old was in complete shock.

"Re-really?" she asked.

"Really" Nanoha confirmed with another kiss on the forehead and a warm smile.

Seconds later Vivio was jumping around the house screaming "WE ARE GOING TO EARTH, WE ARE GOING, WE ARE REALLY GOING!"

Nanoha smiled at scene in front of her. Well the girl was excited all right. Now all that was left was to give the news to her family back on earth. She didn't know if she really should tell them or not, if she told them she was coming then she would have to live there, it wasn't a bad thing. The problem was if the shock became too much on them, then it could end up with them going back to Hayates house, something that would cause Vivio to ask unwanted questions. Not only that how would she react if they rejected them, no matter what happened she needed to play strong. She was a mother now, but she couldn't help herself. She was very scared. She never used to be scared of her parents, especially her mother, since she always used to be so understandable and caring. However, this time she might have crossed the line. How on earth was she going to tell them. A male voice calling her name, and opening the door was enough to interrupt her thoughts.

"Hello, Nanoha, Vivio you guys home?"

"Uncel Yuuno!" Vivio screamed as she ran to give the young man a hug.

"Whoa, calm down there" He said before kneeling down and accepting the girls offer, but was careful to not drop the item he was holding.

Nanoha went to their entrance and spotted her blond haired friend. He was wearing a complete green dress with an apricot coloured shirt, as usual he was wearing his glasses and also had his trademark long ponytail.

"Yuuno-kun? What are you doing here?" She asked rather confused

"Well hello to you too:" He said in a teasing voice.

"I came because I had a small feeling that someone might be too excited so maybe she had forgotten to make dinner, so I brought some." He said in a very teasing manner, while showing the pizza box.

Just by seeing Nanohas face Yuuno knew he hadn't been wrong. Even though it hadn't been his true intention. He and Hayate had thought that they would stop by. He wanted to discuss a certain topic, and both was hoping for a chance to see the blond enforcer. The pizza was just so that Nanoha didn't need to bother with making extra food. However since he clearly had hit something, he was not telling her that now, this could be a fun little game he thought.

"Yuuno-kun, what kind of mother do you think I am?" She said clearly annoyed, before she whispered her next words. "I was just about to order some myself."

Yuuno just started laughing, in all his years of knowing Nanoha she had changed quite a bit, but in the end you could clearly see that she was still the same girl he had met elven years ago.

"Uncel Yuuno, is it peperoni on it?" The seven year old asked.

"Of course it is, Peperoni and minimum amount of Vegetables, just the way you like it." He said while giving Nanoha a wink.

"Yaaay, thank you Uncel Yuuno!" The girl clapped, before taking the box and heading off to the kitchen.

"Mou, Yuuno-kun, you know she needs to learn how to eat vegetables" Nanoha said with a small hint of annoyance. "I swear you did that just to annoy me."

As much as Yuuno liked teasing Nanoha, he really didn't want to get on the White Devils nerves. He shrugged thinking of what happened the last time he had gotten on Nanohas bad side. Well now was as good as time as any to back out from his little game. "Sorry Nanoha, can you let it slide this time, and please forgive me?"

The young woman crossed her arms, and looked away.

"Please, I will do anything:" the blond pleaded.

"Dishes. You are doing the dishes ok!"

The blond nodded showing that he agreed.

"Hayate thought about stopping by a little bit later. We were coming together but something came up, so she asked me to go ahead."

Nanoha finally switched from being annoyed back to her calm and happy self. She felt very good, because now she didn't have to worry about the dishes, and one of her two best friends was here, while the other was on her way. This was exactly what she needed, someone to help her speed up the time.

"Mama, uncle Yuuno, are you guys coming!?" The little girl yelled from the kitchen.

The two adults smiled and headed off to the kitchen. They were surprised to see that Vivio had already set the table.

Nanoha could have said many things to praise the girl, but instead she went ahead and kissed the girl on her forehead, before she knelt down and looked her daughter in the eyes. "Thank you Vivio"

The little girl replied with smile, and with that they both found their seats and started eating.

Dinner had gone well, they talked about many things, like how Vivio was doing in school, work and of course Fate`s homecoming had been a huge topic at some point. The little girl had told Yuuno about all the drawings she had made for her after Fate had requested it in their last video call. Vivio really missed the older blond, to be fair they both did.

Now a year after adopting the girl, Fate had been gone a total of 7 months. She would be home for 2 weeks then she would be sent out for 4 weeks. After the JS incident, the blond had been called out for missions like crazy. After a couple of months this had lead them into a huge fight. The fight had gotten so big, that they decided to let Vivio stay with Hayate for a day while they cleared things up. The fight had obviously been about Fate`s job, one sided wanted her to quit and the other wanted her to continue. Nanoha really didn't want Fate to give up her dream job, while Fate wanted more time at home. The real reason why the fight had turned out as big as it did was because Nanoha was not entirely convinced that Fate wanted to quit her job completely. In the end, Nanoha had been right, Fate was not completely ready to give up her work, and it ended with her continuing her job as an enforcer. That was the last time they talked about that subject, until a month ago during one of their video calls where Fate explained that while she had been on the mission, she was contacted by the main office and offered a new position. According to Fate, this position had much more paper work and guaranteed one long mission a year, just like the one she was on now. However, she would not get deployed that often and in the end it would result to her being home a lot more. Before Nanoha could even think about what she thought about the offer, the blond enforcer on the other side had explained that she had already taken it. She had continued to explain that this way she could spend more time at home just like she wanted, but also continue her job. It really was a win, win situation. Fate in some way kept her job, while her and Vivio got more time with her. She wouldn't admit in front of her, but she really liked the blonds decision.

"Mama can I go and watch tv?" and with her daughters voice Nanoha had been brought back to the world.

"Yes, of course Vivio, You really don't need to ask you know"

The girl gave a happy nod, and thanked her "Uncle" for the food and ran off to the living room.

Since dinner now was finished with the exception of the two pizza slices that was left for their friend, Yuuno decided that now was a good time as any to get on with a more serious topic. "Have you called them yet?"

He didn't receive any direct answer but the silence was all he needed. He decided that he would tackle this very slowly, but no matter what happened by the time he had left Nanoha would have called her parents. He gave her a sympathetic look, but he didn't say a word, instead he started doing the dishes just like he had promised. Nanoha would break the silence once she was ready.

In the meantime, Yuuno finished the dishes, went in and checked on Vivio, he noted that the girl was watching some cartoons and drawing some pictures. Vivio actually was very good to draw, at least for her age. After seeing that the girl was ok, he went back to the kitchen grabbed a glass of water and placed it in front of his friend. He then took a seat himself and looked in her direction.

"I am scared" The girl finally broke the silence even though she whispered it, she had least said something

"It is ok Nanoha. However, you are the one who said you wanted to tell them face to face. Not over the phone or through some video letters. Besides you are not in this alone, Fate is behind you Hayate is behind and I am behind you."

Yuuno wasn't the best at coming up with giving speeches, he wasn't bad just average. One thing he was good at though was speaking to his friends, especially Nanoha and Fate. Nanoha because they had been through so much, and Fate because they had some kind of weird understanding and respect between them, something they had discovered during the time of Nanohas coma. Maybe it was because at that time they both liked Nanoha, but he knew that his feelings was no match for the other blond, especially since he knew that Nanoha felt the same way. So he announced to Fate that he would let her go. For some reason after that the two blonds had just clicked it was very weird. Maybe because he had let Nanoha go and stopped seeing Fate as a rival, he really didn't know. It just happened and especially after he was completely over Nanoha he could see Fate as a very close friend, actually he viewed them both as sisters.

"Nanoha, you have to call them. Think about it this way, Fate is coming home after 3 months so do you really want her to come home and start worrying about this as well?"

Nanoha was silent, but just by looking at her.

"Remember, all you have to say this time, is that you are coming to visit and you are bringing two persons with you, nothing more really"

The brunette looked at her friend for a while, he was right. There really was nothing more to it, at least for now. When they got there it would be something else, but one step at a time as they always said. Besides when that happened, she would have Fate by her side. She thought back at Vivio for a moment, she really wanted her family to be a part of her daughter's life. However, for that to happen she had to take the first step. That step was, calling them. She had the courage to do it now, but she needed to do it before she had time to reconsider.

"Yuuno-kun, can you watch Vivio for a couple of minutes."

"Watch some cartoons? Sure!" With that he watched the brunette leave the kitchen and head up towards the bedroom. He went to the living room and joined Vivio who was just finished a drawing of….. him? He chuckled, when the little girl looked up at him with a sweet and innocent smile.

Nanoha was now in her bedroom, she sat on her and Fates king sized bed and called for Rasing heart. After a couple of commands, a screen had appeared in front of her. She really had no idea when it had happened, but one day her mother had called her from out of nowhere telling her that they had gotten cross universal telephones now. Apparently, her mother had "ran" into Lindy, and they had caught up, her mother had then asked for a way to contact Nanoha and there it was. She always found it very suspicious that Lindy just happen to run into her mother, on the one day she was visiting the planet.

She took some deep breaths before she started typing on the screen, as she pressed the final button she started praying for no one to be home.

However just seconds later a man wearing a black tracksuit with black hair appeared on the screen "Nanoha? Is that you, oh my god it is!" Her father screamed full of joy.

Well so much for that prayer. "H-hi dad" she said while looking at the floor.

"Wait is that Nanoha!", suddenly her mother came running out of the kitchen. She was wearing a pink long skirt and a white shirt.

"Hi mom" she replied in a very weak voice

"Oh my god Nanoha we haven't spoken in ages, every time I try to call, you either have some urgent things at work or you aren't home." Her mother sounded very annoyed but it was also a very strong hint of worry in her voice.

This made Nanoha feel guilty, her mother was right it had been very long since she had spoken with either of her parents. However, it wasn't because of work, it was because she had been avoiding this conversation for as long as possible. Ever since Fate and her had decided that that they would go to earth for the summer, she had pushed this conversation as far away as possible. She was extremely scared about confronting her parents.

"Nanoha when are you coming to visit? Both Kyouya and Miyuki are coming home for the summer. Miyuki is actually supposed to be her in an hour or so, and Kyouya and Shinobu is coming tomorrow." Her father said

Shinobu was coming as well? Then again Suzukas older sister was engaged to her brother so it wasn't too much of a surprise.

"Well about that, since it is vacation here as well, we kind of decided to spend it on earth" She said with a very nervous voice, and prepared herself for what was coming.

"YOU ARE COMING HOME! FOR HOW LONG!? WHEN!?" The older couple was in complete sync as they tried to proses the fact that their daughter who they literally only had seen on a screen for the past 6 years was coming home.

"Yes, I am, and we were thinking of spending 5 weeks on earth. We should be there on Wednesday next week, by dawn".

The older couple blinked in confusion for a moment. "We? As in you and Fate I am guessing" her mother said, thinking it had been a stupid question.

"Actually I am not only bringing over Fate-chan." There was a very long pause before she continued. "I am bringing over a very special person, I have thought about it, and decided that it didn't feel right to introduce you over a video call, so I wanted to introduce you face to face." She tried to be as calm as she could be, but she was actually sweating. At least she didn't stutter.

"Wait we are meeting your boyfriend!?" They shouted again in perfect sync

Nanohas eyes went wide, she wanted to say no, there was only one problem. They weren't completely wrong, she was announcing her and Fates relationship. However if she left it at that, it could make more problems later on.

"The person I want you to meet is not my boyfriend, just please once I get there let me explain ok?"

"Nanoha , you need to think about settling down soon, aren't there any good men in Mid-Childa? " Her mother said

"M-mom I am, I am"

"You are what sweetheart?"

She really wanted to scream out that she was gay and was already taken, but she couldn't find the guts to, besides if she did then you wouldn't need to be Einstein to find out who her girlfriend was. Actually she was surprised they hadn't seen it. Almost everyone else had.

She took a deep breath, but she couldn't say it. "No-nothing just forget it."

Her father stood there completely silent, while her mother just nodded. However noticing that her daughter was scared, she decided to just leave the topic. She would see her soon, and she would get an explanations then "Ok then, we will see you Wednesday then. We love you."

"Love you too" With the call ended. She fell back on her bed and stayed there for a minute or two. It didn't go completely as planned, but she couldn't complain. They at least wasn't excepting a boyfriend, or at least she hoped they didn't. With her phone call finished, she headed back down stairs. When she came back down, she was greeted by a woman with hazelnut colored hair. She was wearing white leggings, blue miniskirt. Her upper uniform was dark blue, with the exception of her shoulders they were almost black. She was wearing a black tie, and you could see that she was wearing a white shirt underneath.

"Hayatae-chan!" She screamed as she ran to give her friend a hug.

The other woman happily accepted.

"Well then, I guess I will be going then, I have to get up early, and since you have called your parents, and Fate isn't coming any time soon I should take my leave." Yuuno said, while watching the two girls act as if they hadn't seen each other for years.

Nanoha took a quick glance at the watch. It read seven. Wait 2 and a half hour had passed? How she wondered, but that would mean Fate should have landed, or would be anytime now.

"Yuuno-kun Fate will probably be back in 2 hours why not stay for a little while longer" Nanoha thought that the blond probably would appreciate seeing the other woman again. They had all missed her, ok maybe not as much as Her and Vivio, or Erio and Caro for that matter, but didn't he want to see his friend again after 3 months. Or did he know something she didn't.

"Well about that Nanoha, um you see while I was at work." There was a couple of seconds pause before the other woman spoke again. Hayate knew her friend wouldn't like the news, but she had to know. "While I was at work, I was told that their ship is facing some problems, so their arrival has been set back a couple of hours, or worst case scenario... a day."

Nanoha froze on the spot. No! This was not happening, no way! The day had been so long already, the last thing she needed was another day like this one. However her thoughts was interrupted when she heard a very sad voice.

"Fate-mama is not coming back today?" .

Nanoha turned around to see her daughter looking at the floor, she had a tear running down her check. Who could blame her, she wanted to cry herself. They had waited all day for her arrival and now this happened. However, she was her mother, so crying right now was not an option.

She went to her daughter and gave her a tight hug. "We have waited for 3 months what are a couple of more hours?

Truth be told it wasn't just that she missed her, the whole situation with her parents had set her completely off. She knew Fate was probably just as scared as her, but when all three of them were together Nanoha felt that she could overcome anything. She really needed that feeling now, because she was scared out of her mind. She didn't want to think about it anymore, but she couldn't stop. She needed her, she needed Fate to be here and give her the strength she needed, to calm her down. However, she was in front of her daughter now, and at least had to play it cool.

"Do you want to stay up and wait for a bit?" Nanoha asked.

After Nanoha had received the news, Yuuno had stayed home just a little bit longer, but he really needed to leave, so he didn't stay for long- Hayate on the other hand had stayed there to almost midnight. They had both been up watching cartoons with Vivio, and talked about various things. They had been talking about fashion, work and of course their vacation. Hayate was going to earth as well with Vita, Signum, Shamal and Zafira. They were staying at Hayate`s old house, which she had decided to keep as a vacation house. If Nanoha`s parents rejected them then they would be staying with Hayate. No matter what happened Vivio was going to get the vacation they had promised her, she just hoped that she wouldn't have to fake her happiness during their stay there.

Right now it was half past one and she was just finished reading a story for her little girl. She was hugging her stuffed rabbit while wearing her pink nightdress. There was just one problem, it was painfully clear that the little girl didn't want to sleep, she wanted to stay up and wait some more. They had both been so excited, but in the end, it was out of their hands. Maybe the blond enforcer would be there when they woke up, it wasn't the end of the world, but she still was sad, and scared. She felt lost, and helpless. She could really use her lovers comfort right now.

"Mama? Can I sleep with you?" the girl said suddenly breaking whatever silence there was between them,

"Of course! Why didn't you just ask earlier?" She said while extending her arm to the little girl. She was about to say something else, but she went silent. She heard something, the two girls in the room stood completely silent and just listened to what was happening down stairs.

The blond unlocked the door, and closed it as silently as possible. The last thing she wanted to do was to wake them up. All the lights in the house was off except for the light in the entrance and the one in the hall up stairs. She took of her shoes, and started debating if she should just sleep on the couch tonight, That way she wouldn't have to wake up Nanoha, she also needed to give both her and especially Vivio a proper apology.

"Maybe I should wake up early and make them breakfast, I bet that is a good enough apology as any." She started thinking on what she was going to make them, but that was as far she got.

"FATE-CHAAAAAAAN! MAMA!"

The blond barely had time to look before she was tackled to the floor. Once she recovered from her shock, and was able to sit up, a pair of lips met hers. She closed her eyes and let her lover kiss her with a passion she had missed for so long. She could feel Nanoha`s tears running down her check, she also felt her daughter hugging her, so with her right hand she pulled her daughter in for a hug. She was crying as well, she had grabbed a hold of her waist. Nanoha finally ended the kiss gasping for air. Neither of them said a word. She was tackled to the floor once more and both the brunette and the young blond had grabbed a hold of her, they were both crying. She couldn't hold it back anymore either. She was finally home she thought as tears of joy started to run down her checks as well.

 **A/N**

 **Wow that was a long one, however I had very fun writing this. A heads up next chapter will not be updated as soon because I am going off to a cabin, with little to no Internet. However, I will be brining my PC with me so hopefully by the end of my small vacation I will have 2 chapters ready or who knows maybe 3. I was having many problems with writing this chapter, however I am satisfied with the end result. I hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Next chapter will be a build up as well, hopefully by chapter 4 the vacation on earth will officially have started.**

 **I wanted to have Hayate appear more in this chapter but it was getting to long already. However don't worry she will have more and bigger appearances in the future, as for her guardians they might be appearing as well. I am thinking of maybe having a Shamal x Signum chapter in the future.**

 **As for Yuuno this is probably one of his last big appearances. The reason why: I can`t really find a good reason for him to be going to earth.**

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed, and please tell me what you guys think about the chapter. And if you have any suggestions on what you want to see happen to the family on their vacation let me know, like I said this fanfic will not stop once the whole "telling the family saga" is over.**

 **One more thing though. I have read many fanfic were Fate is the flirty and the seductive one, but I can't be the only one that thinks it is the other way around. Then again, maybe they balance it out, because I do get why the authors put Fate as the flirty one, but I don't know why but I see Nanoha in that role.**

 **Next chapter will be focusing on Nanoha, Fate and Vivio, a possible appearance by Erio and Caro is not out of the question.**

 **One more time I hope you are enjoying the story, so with that. Good morning, evening, night, or whatever time it is when you are reading this.**

 **SuperDufus out**

 **P.S**

 **Still searching for a beta reader**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **I am very sorry for the delay. I also know I promised that I would give you both chapter 3 and 4 but I had a small accident. You see while I was on my small vacation/work trip I was moving the fire wood to a much dryer place so it doesn't get ruined before the winter. While I was doing that, another stack of Fire Wood fell on top of me, and it wasn't a small stack either. It contained Fire wood that had been building up for the last 2 years. So apparently according to my mom and grandmother I was unconscious for 58 hours( Is this a coma? It doesn't feel right to call it that but whatever it is over now.) And after I regained consciousness I was drugged down every day for almost two weeks because of the pain. So I have no memories of the past two weeks. I am not completely fit and my left leg is broken, so I have been writing this chapter bit by bit. And because of all this I also had many problems writing this chapter, since my medications makes me very forgetful, and I actually get a strong headache when I think too much. So I hope that is a good enough reason for my delay. I am very sorry for this though.**

 **Now with that taken care off, can I just say that I am shocked at how many people who are actually reading this. Thank you so much for all the kind reviews and I feel as if I should reply to every one of you. However I hope a very big THANK YOU is enough.**

 **Note: The following is a fan created story. Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha is owned by Funimation, Seven arcs, Omni buss Japan and Masaki Tsuzuki please support the official release.**

The girl slowly opened her eyes, and raised herself into a sitting position, while slowly and carefully removing the arms that had grabbed a hold of her. She started rubbing her eyes, and slowly started to wake up. The small blond was wearing the pink nightdress that she had received from Hayate last Christmas. She looked to her right, and found her Nanoha-mama sleeping peacefully by her side in her purple pyjamas. The woman still had an arm on the now empty space where she had been sleeping just a couple of seconds ago. The young girl smiled to herself and gave her mama a kiss on the check, before turning around and doing the same to the woman who was sleeping on her left. She carefully tiptoed out of the room, and headed down stairs. It had now been 5 days since her Fate-mama had returned, and it was now only 2 days until their departure to earth. Every night since she had returned they had slept in the same bed, and she loved every second of it. She really wanted to stay in the bed more and enjoy her mamas company, but her stomach was not completely agreeing with that plan.

The little blond was now in the kitchen and had grabbed herself a bowl of her favourite cereal. She went to the fridge and started looking for the milk. After a couple of seconds she finally spotted what she was looking for, it was in the bottom half of the fridge between the apple and the orange juice. She grabbed the object and went to the table, where she had left her bowl with cereal. She poured the milk in the bowl, before she went back and placed the milk back to its usual place. The girl grabbed her bowl of cereal, and headed towards the living room to watch some cartoons while eating her breakfast.

She turned on the TV and some credits had appeared, with a very catchy ending song. Vivio was not very happy, that was the ending of her favourite cartoon. She was confused for a moment because she always managed to wake up before it started its 5-episode run. The blond found the clock on the wall and realized that they had slept longer than usual. She concluded that the reason for that was probably because, they had been up late and packed their luggage yesterday. She was about to change the channel to search for something different to watch, but she was interrupted by a catchy tune. She looked around for a bit before realizing that the sound came from the table besides the couch. She stared at the little blue object with a button in the middle, that was blinking red repeatedly. It was the new cross-dimensional telephone model that her mama had purchased a couple of days ago. She didn't understand why she had purchased it since raising heart could do that as well, but her mama had said it could come in handy.

She pressed the red button and seconds later, a screen appeared in front of her. On the screen, she could see two figures, one boy with red messy hair wearing a red unbuttoned shirt, with a blue t-shirt underneath, she could also see the beginning of some blue pants. To his left sat a pink haired girl wearing a simple white summer dress with straps and a flower pattern, she was also wearing a white Theodora hat.

"Nii-chan! Nee-chan!" Vivio screamed with joy.

"Good day Vivio" The two responded with a smile.

Erio looked down at his little sister, you could easily see that she was excited to see them, and they were excited to see her as well. While they were not related by either blood or paper, she still was his little sister. Had they not rejected Nanoha and Fate`s adoption offer they would have been related by paper as well, if the two other girls ever got married that is. He started to remember the two women's reaction when they had rejected their offer. They had thrown a fit, and was almost threatening them to accept the offer. It wasn't the fact that they didn't want to be a part of their family, some part of him really wanted to. He always viewed Fate as a mother, and was actually thrilled when Nanoha wanted to be his mother as well. However, after everything that happened during their time in Riot Force 6 he and Caro had decided that they didn't want to be depended on Fate any more than they already were. The two women were not completely pleased with the answer, but in the end no matter how much they tried, they could not force them to accept their adoption offer. However. they did not completely get away with it, Nanoha had also become their guardian and they had to visit at least once every month, and after Vivio`s request they had to call them both mama. They had both thought of that as a little childish, so they compromised with Vivio and agreed to call them okaa-san.

"So is kaa-sans still sleaping?" Caro asked since there were no signs of them.

"Un, I woke up a little earlier, and made myself some cereal." The little girl answered in a very childish manner, while giving them a happy nod.

While the trio downstairs started to catch up, two women up stairs were waking up, and getting ready to face the day.

Nanoha opened her eyes slowly and was met with a pair of beautiful red eyes. Her lover had been sleeping in her black underwear, something that gave the brunette a small idea.

"Oh, Good morning Fate-chan" she said with a smile

"Good morning Nanoha" Fate replied gently, before she moved closer and captured the other girls lips for a morning kiss.

Their kiss lasted until Fate had to break it off because she was running out of breath. While the blond was gasping for air, the brunette saw a chance to climb on top of the blond, and take advantage of the situation. She leaned closer to her lover and left a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Na-Na-Nanoha…. We can't Vivio is right down stairs" Resisting her lover was something she hated to do. She really wanted to give in to her urges, and just attack Nanoha with everything she had. However, the thought of the little girl walking in on them was holding her back. Of course the fact that it had been so long since last time didn't really help her situation either. After she had returned from her mission, they hadn't been able to find an opportunity for doing it. One of the reasons was because the 7 year old spent almost every lasting second with them. She loved every second of it, but it did sometimes get in the way of her adult needs. They been able to be alone sometimes, but those time was either used for packing or talking about how they would face Nanoha`s parent. Needless to say that the topic didn't really set the mood. However after going over the topic one more time yesterday, the two women had decided to stop worrying for the time being and just enjoy their time back together.

"Then let's go take a shower." Nanoha whispered while she gave her lover a soft bite on the ear.

Without any warning Fate pushed Nanoha off her, and stood up from the bed. The brunette stared at her girlfriend with a hurt expression after the rejection. She never had Fate reject her like that, so she was very confused as well. She sat up and looked at the tall blond who was now standing beside the bed. Nanoha wanted to break the silence between them, but before she could say anything Fate had grabbed her hand and started dragging her out of the room.

"FATE-CHAN!, where are you" She stopped what she was saying, when she realized where the blond was taking her. With both of them finally on the same ground, they started running the last meters to their destination.

Down stairs, a little girl had heard one of her mother`s voice which was followed by the footsteps of the running women. After a minute or two, she could hear the shower start

"I think mamas just went in the shower, do you want me to go and get them?" The girl asked while raising herself from the couch.

"NO!" The two people on the screen screamed at the same time. While they might still be young, they both had enough knowledge to at least get an idea of what their mothers were doing.

Vivio looked at her brother and sister in confusion. Why did they scream, was it a bad thing to go and get her mamas? Or did they not want to see them again? She didn't understand.

Erio had noticed the confusion on the girls face and tried to come up with something convincing to say, but Caro was spoke up first.

"Ehm, well you see Vivio, it is very rude to walk in on someone while they take a shower."

"But Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama are Vivos mama, why is rude?" The girl said, now even more confused. She could have understood had it been someone else, but her mamas. No, it didn't make sense. Why would they find it rude, if they usually took baths together? In addition, it was not like she was going to join them either, she was just going to go in and tell them that her nii-chan and nee-chan wanted to talk to them.

"Well you see Vivio sometimes people take showers to think." Erio blurted out.

"Think?" The girl said while tilting her head to the left.

"Yes think, I mean we are all going to earth right, so there is probably many things to think about, You don't want to interrupt Nanoha-kaa sans thoughts do you?" The red haired boy continued, with a very nervous and red look on his face. He tried his best to hide it, but the thought of what the two women were doing was not helping.

"But Vivio could hear Nanoha-mama, and Fate-mama" Vivio was now even more confused, she was sure that she had heard both her Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama. So if Nanoha had gone in the shower to think why was Fate there?

"Well that is because they are thinking together!" Caro said, while trying to hide the red look on her face.

"Yeah, like I said, since we are all going to earth there is probably many things to think about, so that is why they are taking a shower together. So like I said you don't want to interrupt them do you?" Erio said

Caro was able to see that the little girl was confused for a moment, but after that, it looked as if the girl was finally satisfied with the answer. However just to be sure she decided to try and change the topic.

"So Vivio are you excited about going to earth?" She said

With that the little girl forgot about the earlier topic (for the time being), and went back to having a normal conversation with the two persons on the screen. The trio started talking about all sorts of things. Their vacation to earth, school, jobs and how Vivio would grow up and become a strong mage like Nanoha and Fate. All of them found so much joy in each other's company that neither of them had noticed that almost an hour had passed.

"Erio?, Caro?" Nanoha was just finished drying her hair, and had decided to make some food. After everything she and Fate had done, she was extremely hungry- The brunette was without a doubt surprised to see her "two other children" on the phone, when she walked into the living room. She was wearing a blue denim mini skirt with a brown belt, on her upper half she was covered by a white cardigan sweater, and she also had her trademark sideway ponytail.

"Mama are you two finished thinking?" The little blond said as she ran to give her mother a hug.

"Thinking?" she said while accepting the girls offer.

"Yes, thinking, Erio-nii chan and Caro-nee chan said, that you and Fate-mama was thinking together in the shower, so that is why Vivio shouldn't go and get you." The girl said, while giving her the innocent look that only a child could give.

Nanoha had gone completely silent, she really didn't know what to say, she had also turned completely red, and by the looks of it Erio and Caro weren't any different. The fact that Vivo was asking the questions didn't bother her to much, since Vivo had no idea on what they were really doing. The problem was that Erio and Caro knew. After, a couple of seconds she tried to open her mouth, but she was interrupted by a certain blond.

"Erio!? Caro!? Fate said in a surprised voice, as she walked into the living room. She was wearing ripped jeans and a black shirt. Her hair was let down and was wearing two diamond shaped earrings.

Since Vivio had not received any answer from the brunette, the girl decided to ask the blond her question.

"Mama, what were you and Nanoha-mama thinking about?" She said while giving the taller blond a very confused look.

"What do you mean by thinking, Vivio?" Fate asked.

The little girl gave the same explanation she had given to Nanoha.

Erio-nii chan and Caro-nee chan said, that you and Nano-mama were thinking together in the shower, so that is why Vivio shouldn't go and get you."

Now it was Fate`s turn to go silent, she had no idea what to say. The blond looked at the brunette and hoped that she would be able to handle the situation.

"It was just some adult stuff" Nanoha said

"Adult stuff?" the girl asked blinking her eyes in confusion.

"Yes. We had some adult things to discuss, so Vivio wouldn't understand." The brunette said and was hoping that her daughter would buy it.

"So does that mean, when Vivio is an adult she can think in the shower with mamas too?"

The older brunette face palmed, and started to chuckle. The cute innocence and cluelessness of a kid was just too much. She really hoped that this would be one of those memories Vivio would forget once she grew up. Nanoha could have said many things to the little girl, and she would have bought it. However, she decided that it would be best to not make this any bigger than it already had become. She looked over at Fate, who was not handling the situation the same way. If Fate got any more red she would probably pop.

"Let`s just see if you still want to, when that time comes. Now then, Erio, Caro how have you been?" She said with a smiled. Nanoha had decided that the best way to forget the awkward situation Vivio had made was just to act as if it never happened.

"We have been fine as usual. Right now we are staying with Lutecia and her mother." The red haired boy said with a smile while understanding what the brunette was trying to do.

"Wait you are staying with Lutecia? I thought you were going to earth with us?" Fate asked concerned. While Erio and Caro often came to visit, she was almost never there. She couldn't remember how long it had been since she last had seen them. It was at least 4 months, and they called her mother. She felt ashamed that there were two people who called her mother, and yet they had not seen her in person for at least 4 months. So that was one of the many reasons she was looking forward to their stay at the planet despite the fact that they had to confront Nanohas parents. They would all be together as a family again.

"Oh we still are, we are just coming a couple of days later, didn't Nanoha-kaa san tell you that." The pink haired girl said trying to reassure the concerned blond on the other side of the screen.

Fate looked over at her girlfriend with a confused look.

"I guess I forgot to tell you huh." The brunette said while rubbing the back of her head.

Fate couldn't help but to chuckle, this was classic Nanoha. One minute Nanoha would have control over everything and remembering almost every single detail but in the next moment, she would be the polar opposite.

"So when are you coming then?" Fate asked

"About two days after you guys" Caro answered.

The blond finally satisfied with the answer, and the earlier topic completely forgotten, she started catching up with her other children.

3 hours later Fate was in her car and waiting patiently on one of her friends. She was parked in the parking lot that belonged to the block where Subaru and Tia was currently living in. The reason for her visit was that she had entrusted Tia with a very important object, which she planned to give Nanoha as a surprise. After Fate had received her luggage, the brunette had unpacked everything for the blond enforcer. She said that the blond was tired and needed to rest, and if things like that was just left behind for a day it would turn to weeks, besides it wasn't like she had something to hide. Fate knew exactly how Nanoha would react so she entrusted the object to Tia, so that she could pick it up later.

After 5 minutes of waiting, she could finally see the younger girl walking towards her car. Her orange hair was let down and she was wearing brown mini shorts with a white t-shirt and a black denim jacket. As the vison of the girl got clearer she could notice that Tia was wearing a couple of red earrings in the shape of a star, there was also small signs of make up on her face. The girl opened the door and got inside the passenger seat.

"So are you and Subaru going somewhere?" The blond asked since the girl was so dressed up.

"To the movies, Subaru wanted to see a zombie film or whatever." She took one hand into her right pocket and grabbed a hold of the little object inside.

"So why now?" Tea asked the blond as she brought the object out of her pocket and revealed a small black box.

Fate started smiling and thought back at the reason why she had bought the ring. While she had been on the mission, she had a serious talk with Hayate on the phone where her friend had told her that if Fate didn't do anything soon then Nanoha would. The reason why her friend had decided that they needed a talk was because apparently the brunette had been dropping signs that the blond hadn't noticed. Actually she had no idea how she hadn't noticed it when Nanoha started talking about a wedding she had seen on TV. The girl had even begun talking about how their wedding would be. Fate mentally slapped herself when she thought about it, why did she need Hayate`s help to see that her girlfriend wanted to get married. Hayate was right, Nanoha wouldn't sit and wait forever, she would soon do it herself or find someone else who wanted to. Fate once again mentally slapped herself with her last thought. Nanoha would never leave her, she had been reassured many times. Even though they had been together since they were 12 she still had trouble seeing how and why the brunette had fallen in love with her. Maybe that was the reason why she never picked up on the signs. However the fact was that she needed to act, or her girlfriend would. Nanoha deserved someone to be on the knees for her, not the opposite. So that is why, when she spotted the ring a day later she had decided that now was a perfect time as any.

"Timing I guess." The blond answered. Had it not been for Hayates talk, then maybe she never would have spotted the ring. Which would have been a shame because the ring was just made for Nanoha. While the ring itself was of gold, the ring did not carry a diamond, but rather a ruby, matching the colour of raising heart. When she saw the ruby she immediately thought of Nanoha, and knew that this would be the perfect engagement ring for her.

She looked over at her friend and realized that the younger girl wasn't really pleased with the answer.

"Long story short, I had a talk with Hayate about marriage and spotted the ring a day later."

"I swear Hayate has more control over your relationship then you two have." She said in a mocking voice.

The blond gave a small laugh, not because it was that funny but because there was some truth behind it. Hayate was the first to realize that she and Nanoha had feelings for each other. She was the one who had talked Fate into confessing her feelings, she also helped them solve some of their fights, and now she had practically talked Fate into proposing as well.

"Well I should be heading back, I told Nanoha I was going out to buy some milk and Ice cream, for our movie night today "

"Yeah I guess I should get back as well, I still have a couple of things I want to do before my own date."

With that the two girls shared a hug and left for their respective homes.

The car was parked in their drive way. She looked at the little black box in her hand. How was she going to do it? She had given it much thought, but she never seemed to find a satisfying solution. Of course she could ask Hayate or even Yuuno for help, but this was one thing she wanted to figure out herself. Hayate already knew of her plans, and had respected Fate`s choice of not wanting her help, to at least plan the engagement. She wasn't happy with it but accepted and respected it. Fate had thought about it many times, and while she didn't know how to do it, she knew one thing that she wanted before popping the question. She wanted Nanoha`s parents approval, of course she wouldn't ask them right away, but she would ask them eventually. If things went good that is.

She sighed, grabbed her belongings, and got out of the car. So many things would change in a couple of days. Her only wish was that it would change for the good.

 **A/N**

 **(Please read this, I apologise in advance for the note being so long but I have some bad news to tell, you guys in the end)**

 **There you go chapter 3 finally completed. Believe it or not this chapter is a little bit rushed since I am still not 100%. So if the chapter didn't live up to your expectations I am very sorry. It could also just be because of my condition since I haven't written anything for so long my confidence in my self has kind of dropped.**

 **While I don't feel like it was my best work, this chapter serves a set up for my other arc in the story the proposal arc. When that arc will start you will just have to wait and see, but right now let`s focus on the meet the parents arc which is starting next chapter! Oh for Vivio asking about Nanoha and Fate`s "adult life" I got the idea from another fanfic, I don't remember the author or the name of the fic, but that story was hilarious so I tried to do the same.**

 **Chapter 4 is still going to be the beginning of the vacation, and should once again focus on Nanoha, Vivio and Fate. With maybe some Hayate and the gang, and of course the Takamachi family.**

 **So I have a couple of bad news.**

 **For starters. School is starting again this Monday (If the doctors say that I am fit enough to go that is) so that means I won't have as much time of writing this fanfic as I would like. I will try my best to give you at least one but hopefully two chapters a month. I will also try to have chapter four done very soon since it is going to be the first days of school, so probably nothing serious will happen, and that would give me more time to write.**

 **The other bad news I have was that I discovered a HUGE mistake in chapter one. In chapter one I said that Nanoha and Fate got together during Nanoha`s injury and her parents never got to know about it. The reason why they got away with it was because she was not living with her parents, I took one more look at it since I wanted to write a fic about that sometime. Turns out they were 12 at the time. And since Nanoha was going to school when she was 15, do I even have to explain(She was living with her parents at the time). So that mistake made me pretty mad and very sad. However, after a couple of days of thinking I think I might have a solution on how to get away with this. First I will change the line in the chapter and just removing the part where Fate says that she got injured right after moving to a new planet. So I am changing this:** "That not only would we have to tell them that their daughter is in a lesbian relationship, and that they are grandparents, but that their daughter almost died, **only months after moving to another planet TO THIS:** , but that their daughter almost died, and they never received the news. **I could have completely rewritten the conversation but that would make all my readers go back and reread chapter one, something I don't want to bother you guys with. So I just removed one line, and hope you guys accept that the lie told to the Takamachi family is bigger than first planned. Yeah that sounded cheap right? So I have decided to take this opportunity to maybe write a flashback chapter/chapters about this. I also want to have flashback chapters since there really is not much information on Nanoha`s injury. I have at least not found anything more then what was given in the A`s and early Strikers manga(I have yet to complete it). So writing about this period could help me fill in the plot hole in my story, alternatively I could write about this incident in a side story as I originally planned. What do you think about that idea? Should I do it or just leave it?**

 **So I hope that you all will be able to forgive me for my mistakes, it was a new beginner mistake and I am sorry. I will give it my best to make the next chapters better and also to never ever make a mistake like this again.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter even though I feel as if this wasn't my best work.**

 **Please review and let me know what you guys think and I would also love for some reviews that gives me constructive feedback, since that could help me to make a much better story. If you want to leave me some ideas on what you would like to see then do it because it might be used** **.**

 **With that I hope you have a very good day, morning night whatever**

 **SuperDufus out.**

Still searching for a Beta reader, if anyone is interested.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **I am so sorry for the long delay, but life just got in the way. And with life I mean school, I really had no idea that this was year was going to be this though… but I am managing. As a result I am not left with many days where I have time to write. And when I sometime do have time, I just couldn't find the motivation because I really needed that time to rest up. However that doesn't mean I don't have any time to write, I do have time but I don't have time to write it all in one go, or two for that matter. This chapter was stuck at around 80% for over a month….. I just couldn't find the time to finish it. I am not going to blame everything on school and time, because I have been a little bit lazy myself so I probably could have finished it a little faster, but like I said I really needed the time to rest up. I do hope you guys understand and respect my decision for putting school in front of the fanfic. So with that Here is a very delayed chapter 4.**

"Can I have the cheese cake please?" A man in a brown suit asked. He was bald, thick and had a small brown moustache.

"Of course would you like something to drink with that." A female voice said. She had dark brown hair tied into a braided ponytail with bangs, and was wearing glasses. Her ponytail was tied with a red ribbon that held very high sentimental meaning to her. It was a gift from her sister right before she left for another world. She wore a brown sweater, which was now covered by a white apron, with a red skirt completing her outfit.

"Yes I would like some coffee as well." He said.

Miyuki finished writing down the order, and then she gave the man a nod and left for the counter. After a couple of seconds, a woman in the kitchen spotted her. The woman wore a white shirt and a long red skirt covered by her black apron. She had long light brown hair tide into a ponytail with a red ribbon. The ribbon used to belong to her daughter and was one of two ribbons that had been given away by Nanoha when she left earth. One was of course given to Miyuki herself, while the other was given to her mother, technically adopted mother but she never viewed Momoko as an aunt, to Miyuki, Momoko was her mother and that was the end of it.

"Could I get one cheese cake and a black coffee please?" Miyuki said, delivering the man's order.

Her mother took one look at the man her daughter had been talking to moments earlier. "To that guy, are you sure he didn't order more?" she answered in a teasing voice

Miyuki couldn't help but laugh at her mother`s joke. "Geez mom that was mean."

Momoko chuckled, as she took a quick trip to the kitchen and put the cake on a plate, while pouring the coffee into a white mug. Normally they would have had most of their speciality's ready on the counter, but today had been a busy day at the Midori-ya. It usually was during this time of the year, but today had been crazy. Luckily, this man was hopefully their last customer. Their family café was one of the more popular places in Uminari City especially in the summer. This day however was their last day of the summer for a couple of weeks, due to Nanohas return the family had decided to take a break for a short period. The café itself would not close, since over the years it had gotten so popular that they had plenty of workers to fill the roles in their absences.

Momoko placed the order on the desk in front of her daughter and gave her a short smile before she decided that this was enough for today. It was literally 5 costumers left, and 4 of them was leaving. Plus she had left her husband at home, who was in no condition to work, because of Nanohas arrival. So she needed to go home to check on him, that was the excuse she was giving herself anyway. "Miyuki dear, could you take it from here?" She asked

Miyuki took the order in her hands and gave her mother a nod. The woman had been working longer than any of them today. From the minute she had woken up her mother had made them breakfast, and gone to the café to work. So she understood her mother needed a break, besides there was only one customer left, all she had to do was to give the man the food and then just sit on her phone for a while. She had decided to go down and help her parents with the café a couple hours ago. There were once a time where she would do that almost every day after school, but after she had gotten into university, her parents had told her they did not want to hold her back, and wanted the girl to have a social life and get good grades. As a result, Miyuki had almost stopped working at the café, however she did help from time to time.

"Here you go sir, I hope you enjoy" She said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you very much. You are a very sweet girl you know that, and cute too, are you perhaps seeing someone."

Miyuki almost threw up in her mouth, how old could that man be? 50-60? She tried to say thanks while putting on a fake smile but failed miserably, the only thing she did manage to do was to put on a very forced smile.

"You would have been perfect for my son" He continued while taking a piece of his cake. "I can set you up if you are interested, here I can show you a picture" He was about to put his hand in his pocket to get his wallet, but Miyuki stopped him.

"Sorry sir but I am not really looking for a relationship at the moment, right now I am more focused on my studies" She said calmly, she felt a little bit insulted but right now she was just happy that he was not asking for himself.

"Oh sorry then, I didn't mean to bother you" He said while taking another piece of his cake

He opened his mouth again and said something that was about to put Miyuki over the edge. He took her hands in his, and looked her straight in the eye. "If you are worried about your future and money, having a rich husband would really help. Besides, if you are not interested in young and inexperienced men, I am very much open. "

The oldest daughter of the Takamachi family froze on the spot. How dared he? Who the hell did he think he was to say something like that. So many feelings was rushing through her at once, anger, insult, and disgust. Miyuki readied her hand for a slap, and was about to raise her hand to the air.

"Sir I think you need to leave" a cold manly voice said clearly annoyed by the scene in front of him.

Miyuki stopped her movement, and both of them turned around, just too stare right into the brown cold eyes of Kyoa Takamachi. He had messy/bed hair and was wearing a blue shirt and black pants. Miyuki was so happy to see her brother right now, because had he come a second later there was no telling what she would have done to the man. Her brother was often very calm during situation like these, and handled them much better than she did. Besides very few people could give a death glare like her brother did.

"And who are you?" The man asked in an annoyed voice

"Sir, I don't like the way you are talking to my sister. You have no business in her personal life, and I don't really trust your intentions. So would you please leave, right now." He said in a very calm voice. However, by looking at his face, and just by listening to what he said, it was easy to see that Kyoa was pissed off.

"What if I don't want to leave? I am paying for this cake, and this coffee so that gives me the right to stay!"

Kyoa looked at the man for a moment before he pulled out a 100 yen bill, he calmly walked up to the table and placed the bill right in front of the man, before he grabbed the plate with the cake and took the coffee.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" The man screamed.

"Well I have given you back your money and now I am taking back what you paid for. Was it to little? I think it was too much, so now will you please leave."

"WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

"I don't think we care about that." A female voice said walking into the café. It belonged to Shinobu Tsukimura daughter to one of the richest man in Uminari City. Once upon a time she used to have long purple hair, but know she had her hair to a shoulder length high with side swept bangs. She wore a purple summer dress, which of course matched her hair.

"Besides we already know each other, Mister Fujimoto" Shinobu said with a warm smile

"Mi-mi-miss Tsukimura how unexpected to see you here, do you know these people?"

"One of them happen to be my fiancé, and the other is like a sister to me. While I would simply for you to stay and talk to you a little bit longer, but I believe you were about to leave right?"

"Ye-yes, I was just on my way out actually." The man was obviously not happy, but disrespecting Shinobu Tsukimura could not end well, besides he had already disrespected her fiancé and her soon to be sister-in law. In the end the man had to swallow his pride and go home, but if that low life excuse of a man thought he would take his 100 yen bill he had another thing coming.

He gathered his belongings and rushed out of the café, slamming the door on his way out.

After he had left, both Miyuki and Kyoa were full of questions. Shinobu just answered with "A friend of my father"

"A friend? He sounded afraid of you?" Miyuki said

Shinobu chuckled, in truth the man was scared but she wasn't going in detail about it. "It is a long story, but that is not something we should be concentrating about now."

"What do you mean, it is not like we got anything better to do" Kyoa said.

Shinbou blinked in confusion for a moment. "Have you guys forgotten why the café was closed early? Look at the clock, it is almost 6 pm?"

The two siblings looked at each other in confusion

"Jesus Christ! Nanoha should be arriving soon, or have you guys forgotten that your sister is coming back after 5 years!?"

"Of course not Shinobu, how could we forget that our sister is coming back?" Both answered

"Well shouldn't we start heading back, so we can be there when your sister arrives?"

"Miyuki placed a finger on her check "Wonder if she has changed? And who is this mystery person she is brining back." She said completely ignoring Shinbous question.

"Maybe a husband? Shinbou said

Both Kyoa and Miyuki looked at Shinbou with open eyes.

"What, it does make sense, I mean why else would she want to introduce him personally. And according to your mother she said it is not a boyfriend, or by that logic it could be a fiancé."

"I don't think Nanoha would have a wedding and not tell us, but a fiancé could be possible. Of course before he can marry Nanoha he would need my approval," Kyoa said jokingly.

"You might be joking, but I don't think Shiro-san will" Shinobu said.

And with they started laughing with the exception of Miyuki.

She was too busy trying to picture Nanoha with a guy or with any other person than Fate. It didn't make any sense to her. For as long as she could remember Nanoha always had a crush on Fate. Miyuki had been the only one Nanoha had opened up about these feelings. However, she never would have found out, had it not been for Miyuki finding her little sister crying in the bed one time. Worst part was that she was only 12, how could you possibly have so strong feelings at such a young age? After Nanoha came back from her 1-year training with the TSAB, she and Fate had been very close. Nanoha had even said to Miyuki that everything was ok now. She just always assumed that Nanoha and Fate had been secretly dating. So even though Shinbou came up with a good point, it did not make sense. Who was this person?

"I don't think it is a fiancé or a husband though"? Miyuki said not completely aware that she was saying it out loud

"So who do you think she is bringing then " Kyoa asked

Miyuki finally back in the world thought about it for a moment, but nothing made sense.

"I don't know, I guess we will just have to see when she gets here. So lets just be prepared for anything"

"Like a child" Shinonu said jokingly

This time all of them started laughing because if there was one thing they could agree on, then it was Nanoha could not have become a teenage mom…..

" **ACHOO!"**

"Nanoha you ok?" Fate said. The blond of course had her hair in a very low pony tail as usual. She was wearing a black shirt covered by her black coat and also had a pair of ripped jeans on, she also wore a couple of black sneakers. She really wanted to dress more formally, but both Nanoha and Hayate said that there was no need for overdressing.

"Yeah I am fine, it was just a sneeze no need to worry". The brunette answered. Nanoha as always wore her sideways ponytail. Her outfit consisted of a short denim vest and a long white summer dress, along with some black shoes.

"Are you sure mama?" A little girl said, while looking up into her mother's eyes. The little blond had her hair let down with the exception of two very small twin tails tied down with two blue ribbons. She was wearing a light blue summer dress with three white stripes in the middle, the dress wasn't that long and just barley passed her knees. She was wearing white socks and a couple of black shoes.

"I am sure Vivio, no need to worry ok." Nanoha said with a reassuring smile and a pat on the head.

In truth, she wasn't really ok, but it was not because of some illness. It was because she was extremely nervous of her parent's reaction. It would have been so much easier to just fake sick, and run. However she knew this was something that had to be done."

"Nanoha, are you sure you are ok?" Fate asked concerned

"Fate-chan I told you, it was just a sneeze nothing to be worried about." The brunette answered.

"I didn't mean the sneeze, I meant are you really ok?" She said as she wrapped her hands around her girlfriend. Nanoha closed her eyes while resting her head on Fates shoulder, and for a moment everything was almost forgotten. She felt safe, and very lucky. Lucky because she had someone like Fate who could on many occasions read her like an open book. After a couple of seconds Fate released her grip around the brunette, and the two met eye to eye.

"A little nervous, but I think I will manage." Nanoha ended up giving the blond a quick peck on the lips.

"Mama?" Vivio asked concerned

"It`s ok, Nanoha mama was just a little scared, but Fate-mama made everything better."

Vivio gave them a small nod, before she gave Nanoha a quick hug.

"Vivio wants to help too." she said in a very low voice, however it did not go unheard.

Nanoha bent down and hugged back. Moments like these gave her strength to go on no matter what, and she was reminded on how lucky she was. To have both Fate and Vivio in her life. "You are Vivio, more than you know." She let her daughter go and stood up.

"We are almost there, I think we should be there in a minute or two." Nanoha said.

This caught Vivio attention, and she was becoming nervous. Would her mamas family like her? Would she like them? She was also very excited. Soon she would get to see where her Nanoha-mama had grown up, and they would show her lots of pictures, which was something that both her mamas had promised. Every step they were taking made her more and more excited, she couldn't wait.

A grey wall surrounded the Takamachi household with an entrance located in the middle of the south area at the wall. The exterior resembled that of a traditional Japanese house with an L-shape. At the end of the "L" was where the dojo was located, while on the other side of the house laid the garden. The Takamachi household's interior was similar to that of a traditional western house. You had the gate, the main hall that had a staircase which lead up to the second floor, where all the bedrooms was located. The second floor was more or less only bedrooms including 2 bathrooms. The first floor consisted of the living room, kitchen and two guest rooms.

Right now, the Takamachi family was waiting for their youngest member of the family, at least to their knowledge. Shiro Takamachi was pacing back and forth in front of the stairs where the whole family had seated itself. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt, he had weavy mid part dark brown hair. He normally was a very patient man, and as a retired bodyguard that was to be excepted. However today all the patience he had was thrown out of the window. His youngest daughter was coming home, after 5 years. He had only been this excited once in his lifetime. Which was when the exact same daughter had left for a year's training when she was 12. The day of her arrival, he had been so excited that his wife had kicked him out of his own café because he was in no condition to work (she had done the exact same thing today). He remembered how his daughter had changed after that year, she had let her hair grow out and stopped tying her hair into two twin tails. She had matured quite a lot during that year, and it was during that period Shiro had to realize that his daughter was growing up.

"They are late, shouldn't they have been here by now?" He said impatiently

Momoko couldn't help but to smile, her husband was usually very calm and patient. Today however… he was the complete opposite. "Nanoha said 6 p.m in the text she sent us. She is probably just running a little late. I mean she is just a minute late after all so there is nothing to worry about. Besides there is nothing we can do but to wait anyway"

Shiro sighed he really wanted to see his daughter right now, but Momoko was right. There was nothing he could do. He closed his eyes and hoped that he didn't have to wait long.

Meanwhile on the outside a certain brunette was staring on the entrance to her childhood home. Nanoha suddenly felt helpless and was starting to regret her decision, however this was something that had to be done. She looked over at her girlfriend who was standing right beside her, then looked back at her daughter who had found a hiding spot behind her mothers. Nanoha wanted to say something to calm them down but she wasn't able to form a word. She took one deep breath before she slowly moved her fingers on the doorbell, before slowly pushing it down.

She didn't feel ready at all, and she just wanted to run away, however she also wanted to come clean to her family. They deserved to know about them and about their granddaughter. Then the door finally started opening. The next seconds was in complete slow-motion for Nanoha, she could feel her heart beating, and her pulls rising. Why was she so scared? She had been through many life-death situation, but none of that for some reason compared to what she was feeling now. Of course, it did not come close to the time she thought she would lose Vivio, or that time where she thought she would never be able to see Fate again, but this moment served as a good number three. As the door was opening she was eventually able to see her mother's face come into view.

"Nanoha?" Momoko said opening the door.

"Hi…. Oka-san." Nanoha said very weakly while looking down at the floor.

"NANOHA!" Her parents screamed as they ran to give their daughter a hug

Nanoha was taken by surprise and was nearly tackled to the ground (and nearly over Vivio). She had forgotten how good it felt to be embraced by her parents, she tried fighting back her emotions but it was to no use. She had tears running down her checks as she embraced her parents for the first time in five years. She wasn't the only one showing her emotions both Shiro and Momoko was crying tears of joy as well. Neither of them said a word, they just stood there and enjoyed the moment.

Momoko finally let go of her daughter and so did Shiro after a couple of seconds. They both wiped away the tears in their eyes. However, Momoko wasn't finished and without warning she embraced Fate. While she might not have been her daughter the girl had a very special place in her heart. For being Nanohas friend and always being there for her. It brought a mother joy to see her child have someone like that in her life. Fate had always been fond of Momoko but this was a huge surprise to her.

After finishing her emotional outbreak, Momoko finally calmed down. "Please come inn, we can`t have you two standing out there the whole time. That is when Momoko realized something was wrong. Nanoha had clearly stated that there would be three of them. However, she could only see two. However, she wasn't the only one to notice that little detail.

While everyone else had noticed the lack of a third member, Shiro was the first one to question it. "Ehm Nanoha? Didn't you say that there was three of you?"

Nanoha, froze on the spot, this was it. One of the two secrets she had kept from her parents, one of the two reason why coming here was a horrifying experience. She looked over at Fate who was looking at her. They both took a deep breath before the blond spoke up.

"There is." She took another deep breath before continuing. "Vivio it is time to introduce yourself".

The Takamachi family was shocked when they saw a little blond girl with mismatching eyes step in front of the two girls.

"Fate is that your little sister?" Miyuki asked. They really didn't look alike, but since both had blond hair she just had to ask. Nanoha who had been silent for a long time finally decided to speak up. "Well actually, she is not Fates sister. Come on Vivio introduce yourself it is ok." She said in a calm voice.

Vivio took one step forward before bowing down in front of Shiro and Momoko and introduced herself. "I am Vivio Takamachi, nice to meet you"

"TAKAMACHI!?" Shiro screamed in surprise

Nanoha then knelt down on one knee and grabbed Vivios shoulders, before looking her parents straight in the eyes. So many thoughts was running through her head, but she knew it was now or never, she took one final deep breath before saying the words she had been avoiding for over a year.

"Mom.. Dad.. this is Vivio, and she is your… Granddaughter"

"OUR WHAT!" Shiro and Momoko screamed while her siblings was in shock over what had just happened.

 **A/N**

 **Hope you guys liked it, and I am sorry for the cliff hanger.**

 **Now you might have noticed that I mentioned Nanoha going off for training a year when she was 12. That was my attempt to fix my mistake from chapter 1. I will not be making a flashback chapter, because whenever I am finished with this story, I am planning to do another Nanoha fanfic. However that story will be just a series of short stories of Nanoha and the crew living their life. It might be stories from when she lives on earth or after moving to Midchilda. My point is that I want to have that story there. Obviously I cannot go a year before clarifying how I "fixed my mistake" So here is what happened. Nanoha and Fate are invited by the TSAB for a years training and education in Mid-Childa. Hope that was a good enough explination.**

 **I also tried to alter the characters look a little bit by changing their hairstyles, mainly because I was not able to describe them…. But also to add a little of my own touch to these characters.**

 **Once again I apologize for the delay, and while I do want to say the next chapter is coming sooner, I really can`t. I am very sorry but school is just very much at the moment, and it doesn't look like it is going to get easier anytime soon. I can give you an example, I was planning to write during Christmas brake however as it turns out I have to study math….. We start on school on a Tuesday, and have mid-terms on Wednesday….. WHY DO THEY HAVE TO RUIN CHRISTNAS! We do have free on this upcoming Wednesday so I might be getting something done then (MIGHT) Remember this chapter was stuck around 80% got over a month.**

 **I would really appreciate if you review this chapter because I do feel as if this was my worst chapter until now, mainly because I wasn't able to focus a 100% on it.**

 **I just want to say that I am very grateful for everyone who was either followed, favoured or reviewed the story it really warms my heart. I really hope you guys will be able to endure the inconsistent updates coming ahead of us however I do have many things planned for the story, I just need time to write it down.**

 **So with that I hope you have a good morning, day, night whatever. SuperDufus out**

 **BTW if someone is wondering about my health, then I just want to say that I am making a full recovery!** **I am still not allowed to do sports for a while, but I am getting there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I hope for those who celebrated had a good time with their friends and family. If you did not celebrate I hope you had a good week. My goal was to at least get one more chapter up before the year ends, and I did! I just want to say that I am so thankful for everyone who has decided to follow this story. I mean 75 followers? As a new author I feel like that is a very high number, so thank you! I also appreciate the people who leaves reviews, and especially the ones who are not afraid to tell me where I either messed up, or need to improve. I have decided to do something I really wanted to do from the start, and that is responding to some of them. BTW one of you pointed out that I might have made a mistake when using the "100 dollar bill". Since the 100 dollar bill might not even exist anymore. Yeah that came from me not having a single clue on Japanese currency, so if someone are willing to take some extra time, and maybe tell me the bills that exist in japan that would be great!**

 **So with that I hope you enjoy a vacation to earth chapter 5, and I hope it meets your expectations.**

 **Review interactions**

 **Spartan-059**

 **I know I make some grammar mistakes here and there, but that comes from English not being my native language. It is kind of the reason why I want a beta reader, but I still can not find one. However, I did go over this chapter a couple of times, so I hope it is more readable. I do appreciate you telling me though, and I will try my best to look out from them in the future. Also glad to hear that you are enjoying the story.**

 **Guest from July 27.**

 **Ok I know you posted this a long time ago, but better late than never right? I just couldn't leave this go unanswered. So I see you wanted Nanoha and Fate to get another child, I don't really think I will be able to fit that in this story. However, I have decided to do a series of collections on events before and after this fic, once I am done of course. I will keep that in mind, and you might see that in the future.**

 **APEX85**

 **Once again better late than never. I just feel as if I owe you a thanks, since you said that I didn't need to stick completely to the original canon I got the idea for the girls to be sent away for a year once they were younger. That way the accident could happen and I could get away with the Takamachis not knowing.**

 **The following is a fan created story. Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha is owned by Funimation, Seven arcs, Omni buss Japan and Masaki Tsuzuki please support the official release. (So I realized I forgot the disclaimer in the previous chapter)**

She had no idea how, but somehow the whole family with the exception of one little blond found them self seated in the living room. Momoko had never been more confused and shocked over four little word in her entire life. "She is your granddaughter", was the sentence that kept repeating itself in her head. When Nanoha had looked them straight in the eyes, and told them those words she couldn't help herself along with her husband to scream out of surprise. However somehow she was able to collect herself and was able to see that her supposedly granddaughter had ran back to her mother and was scared. When she looked at the scared little girl she hid her anger at once. In truth when the words had left her daughters mouth she got extremely mad, but after seeing the scared little girl she collected herself and acted before someone in the room said something they were going to regret. She had managed to get the little blond into the kitchen, and get her started at some drawings, while giving her daughter a look that told her "You have some serious explaining to do". After the little girl had been taken care, the adults had moved to the living room where Momoko along with her husband sat at the couch closest to the kitchen, with Miyuki next to her and Kyoa next to Shiro, while her son's fiancé sat on the sofa handle next to him. The couch was a white lettered and on the opposite side sat two young girls on an identical couch. In the middle of the couches was a coffee table made of glass. At the end of the couch was flat screen tv surrounded by black dvd shelfs.

So many words was running through her head, most notably was the word when? Nanoha was so young and that girl had to at least be 6-8 years old, and Nanoha had been gone for five years. How had she manage to hide her pregnancy? The only logical solution was that it could have happened during the year she had spent on that planet when she was younger, but she was around 12 at the time. Was it even possible ? She had stayed there longer than planned, and then there had been all these weird visits, from both Fates brother, mother and others. Where they covering for her? So many questions, but the biggest one, the one that made her extremely angry was why were they not informed. Did she not trust them enough, just thinking about it made her angry, and she was about to say it to, however before she could do so Nanoha finally opened her mouth.

"I never really planned to… it ….just.. sort of happened." She said while looking to the ground while each word got weaker and weaker.

Nanoha was extremely scared she never thought facing her parents would be this though. After they had seated them self she hadn't even looked them in the eyes. All she had done was to look down on Fates hand, which was resting in her lap. Just saying what she just did made her want to vomit, she couldn't handle it, she wanted to cry but she had told herself she wouldn't. Her mothers reaction had at least calmed her down a little bit, but she looked extremely mad while "helping" Vivio. She had never seen her that mad before, and her father, she hadn't even looked.

Shiro had been quiet through the whole thing, but after hearing her daughter say it just happened, he could not hold it in anymore. "Nanoha a child does not just happen! I am extremely disappointed in you, you really should have known better. I mean did you even consider the consequences of raising a child, and the fact that you are here alone without the girl's father does not help. What was this? Some fun night in the town? Is this how we raised you, is this how you handle things after we trust enough to let you go! I am sorry Nanoha but these things DOES NOT JUST HAPPEN!"

Nanoha finally raised her head and looked at her father, at first she blinked confused, then she tried to process what he just had said. Why was her father making such harsh accusations? Fun night in town? She was really lost, was this really the vibe she was giving off? If so, why?

" _Ehm Nanoha, maybe now would be good time to tell them how we came to know Vivio."_ Fate said telepathically to her girlfriend.

" _What do you mean?"_ The brunette answered confused, however then it finally hit her. Her eyes widened when she realized she never told them that Vivio was adopted. It was not weird her father made those assumptions of her. She had not given him any reasons to think otherwise.

Fate could see that Nanoha finally had gotten her point, and was debating for a couple of seconds if she should tell them instead, but her girlfriend beat her to it.

"Well in some cases they might… you see… ehm well we kind of found her."

"Wait what!?" her mother said. Momoko sat there completely confused, they found her? So this was not her biological child. She decided to keep quiet, and listen to what the girl had to say. Not that she could do anything else to begin with.

This time Fate was the one to answer.

"Well you see while we were out on a mission last year one of our troops brought back an unconscious little girl. So we of course sent her to the hospital. Nanoha would watch over her and well to put it short they formed a bond." She could have gone over the whole story in detail on how Nanoha bought the rabbit, or how Vivio went looking for her mother, but she decided that they would only need to tell them the most essential. There really was no need to go any deeper, if they asked about it or it turned out they had to go deeper then so be it.

The room went completely silent, and Shiro looked ashamed for making the judgments he did. However the silence didn't go on for long, while Momoko had gotten some of her answer's there still was much more she needed to know, but most of it could wait for later. Right now she needed to now if her daughter was ready to take on the big task. Momoko was still very mad, and the fact that the little girl was adopted just made things worse. Why were they not told?.

"Nanoha" There was a little pause in Momokos voice until she started again. "Raising a child is a huge responsibility, I mean are you sure you are ready. It is very though and I would hate for you to do something like that alone, and what about your job? Are you sure you will be able to balance it all? Being a single mother is not easy."

Finally a question Nanoha felt like she could give a full answer too. "Mom, I have been doing this for almost a year now. It was hard at first and I did step down from work a little bit, so I could find a balance, something I did, and it is not as if I can quit now anyway. Besides I am not doing it alone, it is not as if I am a single mother as you think I am. I have Fate-chan."

As soon as the words left her mouth both Nanoha and Fates eyes widened. Nanoha started to school herself, all the times they had talked about what if Vivio outed them, now Nanoha might have done the same thing. Then again, what she said could have been misinterpreted, she just hoped that was the case.

"I get that Fate is always at your side, but you can't just rely on Fate all the time. What happens when she starts a family on her own." Kyoa who had been absolute silent since Vivio had been introduced said.

The young couple let out a breath of relief, however unknowingly to them two persons in the room had without a doubt gotten the real message. Both Shinobu and Miyuki was quiet, they both shared a quick look at each other and even though they could not communicate telepathically, they were both pretty sure on what the other was thinking. Shinobu knew quite a lot of people and one of them happened to be in a homosexual relationship who had tried to keep their relationship a secret for a while. She also knew some very close couples and she could honestly say the two girls sitting in front of her shared a lot of similarities. The way Fate had her arm resting on Nanohas lap, or on how comfortable they were so close to each other, or the quick glances at each other. All that added to on how suspiciously close the girls had been from a young age. Ever since the girls had been little she felt like they had been awfully close, but since they were so young she had brushed it off. Now that they were adults…. And if that line didn't confirm her suspicion their reaction did. She had no idea how Momoko who usually was an expert at picking up small signs like that didn't see it.

Miyuki on the other hand had been suspicious since her sister was 13, but never really cared, now that her suspicion was almost confirmed she did not know how to feel. She wanted to be happy for them but the whole situation seemed too weird. She decided to keep quiet for now.

"Kyoa. That is for Nanoha and Fate to figure out." Momoko said before she continued. "Nanoha the most important thing for us is that you are happy, but I am very disappointed because you did not tell us. However at the same time I am also a little proud over the fact that you were able to make such a big decision on your own, and if what you are telling us is true then it looks like you are doing ok." She said while putting on a forced smile. While every word that came out of her mouth was nothing but the truth, her anger overshadowed that fact. However, if there were one person who could control her anger, then it was Momoko Takamachi.

"I agree with you mother, and it is ok to see that you are doing well. However, we do wish that you would let us be a part of your life sooner. We are supposed to be your parents and yet I cannot help to feel as if I do not know you anymore. The fact that you come back after 5 years with a daughter just proves my point. Nanoha I love you but what you did was very disappointing, and unacceptable." Shiro added.

A feeling of guilt came rushing to Nanoha, she did understand her mother and father, she did regret for not telling them right away. All they wanted was to be a part of her life and she had denied them that, what she did was unacceptable. She started to feel sick, and just wanted to throw herself at Fate and cry. She had denied them to be a part of her life, so what kept them from doing the same. The fact that made everything worse, was the fact that she had not told them everything yet.

Shiro closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had gone from not knowing what to say, to a point where some words just seemed right to him. "With that being said.. I hope you have learned you lesson. Now lets find a way for us to move forward from here. Is there something else we should know?"

Momoko raised herself from the couch and said. "I need a glass of water and some air, I will be right back." The 5 people left in the living room watched as the older woman headed towards the kitchen. In truth she could just not handle it anymore. The way her husband had just let it go, really had annoyed her. She needed a small break, just to clear her head, and let it all process. She loved her daughter, she really did. However, she just could not understand the reasons for not being told.

By entering the kitchen the first thing she was able to see was Vivio sitting at the dining table and just looking down at her drawing. She had to admit the little girl did actually have some talent. The older woman went and fetched herself a glass of water and was about to head out to get some air. However as she was about to make her way towards the hall she looked at her supposedly granddaughter again. She looked sad, and terrified. Then again who could blame the girl, she was on an unknown planet, and well she hadn't given the best impression of herself. She couldn't just leave the little girl sitting like that, this was her granddaughter after all.

"Vivio was it? Are you ok?"

The little girl looked up at her with her innocent miscoloured eyes. "Has Vivio done something wrong? Is Vivio bad? Are you mad at mamas because of Vivio?"

Momoko was shocked, and felt guilty. The girl had probably listened to them from time to time, and with how angry they had seemed right after she was introduced this was only natural. Was this really how they had left this girl? Leaving her at the kitchen with some paper to draw on, while she was blaming herself?

Momoko sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the girl. She thought for a moment on how to respond to the little girl. "Yes Vivio I am mad at your um… mama, but it is not your fault. I am mad at her because she didn't tell us about you. It is not your fault that your mama did not tell us about you."

"So mamas was bad?"

"Yes, I guess you can say that."

"Please don't be mad at mamas. They always try to help, and mamas are very nice. Mamas made Vivio their daughter because they are nice, Vivio love mamas and mamas love Vivio. Nanoha-mama always tell Vivio if she cries then mamas will cry, if mamas are sad then Vivio becomes sad too. Nanoha-mama always says that her mama is very nice and wanted Vivio to meet her. Vivio just wants mamas to be happy, so please don't be mad at mamas."

Momoko stood there in complete shock, this girl was so innocent but her words was so heavy. Just by listening to the girl she could tell that Nanoha was doing a good job as a mother. Yes she was disappointed that Nanoha did not tell them right away, but when she looked into the eyes of the cute little girl in front of her, she couldn't help but to smile. All the anger she had felt moments ago disappeared. She needed to ask Nanoha for a reason for them not being told, but maybe she could let that wait for now. Just let things calm down, and then confront her. Maybe her husband had figured something similar, and that was the reason he had let it go so easily. She felt more confident on going in to confront her daughter after listening to the little blond in front of her. There was one thing that really bugged her though, and that was the fact that the little girl kept saying mamas. Why did she say it in plural, once or twice was ok, but she never once used the word mama except from the two times she said Nanoha-mama. Why would she feel the need to refer to her as Nanoha-mama instead of just mama? Momoko took a moment to think it over until her eyes widened. There was no way? Or maybe? How could she not have noticed? The smile Momoko had seconds ago vanished, as her eyes remained wide open.

Vivio looked up at the older who had gone completely silent. The little girl blinked confused at the woman until Momoko started laughing. Vivio was now more confused than ever, but before she could question why she was laughing the older woman asked a question of her own.

"Vivio, you don't only have one mother do you?" She said with the smile returning to her face

The girl happily shook her head before holding up two fingers. "Vivio has two mamas. Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama. Some families have one mama and one papa, some have only one mama, or only one papa, some also have two papas, but Vivio has two mamas." The girls explanation just put a bigger smile on her face. Nanoha and Fate had raised her well, or so it seemed, she at least was very open-minded. Then again that was probably unavoidable, but still a very good trait to have.

"I see. Let me ask you another question. Is your Nanoha-mama happy?" She said still smiling

"hmm, well Nanoha-mama always looks happy, but she always says she is most happy when Vivio and Fate-mama is with her."

"Are you happy Vivio?"

"Un" The girl said while giving her a happy nod

Momoko didn't know why she started laughing or why she was smiling, maybe it was because she had finally revealed the secret that was Nanoha Takamachi. However, with this new information she could finally understand where her daughter was coming from. Coming out could not be an easy thing, and by telling them of Vivio it was probably impossible to hide her relationship with Fate. While she felt a little disappointed by the fact that Nanoha did not feel comfortable enough to tell her, she could understand her. Nanohas reason for not telling them had suddenly made much more sense. The anger from before came from the fact that she did not understand why she had not told them. Why were they not told that they had a granddaughter? Her daughter had barley kept in contact with them, and as a result she felt like she was pushing them away. Then she had kept the fact that she had a daughter a secret. Moments ago that made her furious inside, mostly because she did not understand the reason for the secrecy. Now it finally made more sense, the girl was just scared to come out to her parents. Momoko really didn't know anyone that was gay, but she knew that Shinobu had some gay friends. Prior to this that was all the connection she had with the gay community. She did consider herself a very open-minded person, so she never had any problems with it. She just never thought it would personally affect her. While she could not really wrap her head around Nanoha being a lesbian, she could honestly say that there was probably no one out there better suited for her daughter than Fate.

"Vivio. Your mamas are very lucky to have you, and I promise I won`t be mad anymore. So if you excuse me I need to make everything ok between your mamas and me."

The little girl gave her a smile followed by her "Un".

However right before she was about to head into the living room again, Momoko recognized something she had not seen in years. She looked back at Vivio and realized that she had the same expression on her face that Nanoha used to have when she wanted something, but was not sure if she should ask for it. This was definitively Nanohas child.

"Vivio, do you want something? If I am really to be your Grandmamma then you should not be afraid to ask me for things" Grandmamma? For some reasons the word just felt right to her.

The little girl took a quick glance at the older woman before she looked down and started twiddling her fingers. "Well.. Nanoha-mama always say… her mama makes the best cookies.. So well ehmm"

Momokos smile grew even bigger, this girl was really starting to affect her. "When I am done talking to your mamas, I will make as many cookies as you like."

The little girl grew a big smile on her own, and went back to drawing as the older woman stepped outside of the kitchen.

Momoko stepped inside the living room more confident than ever. She walked right past the couch where her husband was sitting, and right towards her daughter. She stood in front of the girls and looked them straight in the eyes. The girls looked terrified, and that just gave Momoko more confidence.

"Nanoha are you happy? And I don't mean just Vivio, I mean everything. Are you happy with the way your life is now?" She said in a demanding voice.

Nanoha took one look at Fate, before she gathered the courage to stand up. She was now able to see her mother eye to eye, since the women was around the same height.

"Mom I can honestly tell you, I have never been happier. I know this is not exactly how I thought it would all turn out, but I would not switch it for anything."

Momoko gave her a smile before she turned her look towards Fate. "You know Fate. I have always liked you, so that's why I need you to answer the same question."

Fate also gathered the courage to raise herself up and look down at Nanohas mother. "Momoko-san, I will have to say that I agree with Nanoha. I have never really been happier than I am now, and I would without a doubt give my life to protect it." She finished confident.

Momoko was taken a little back by the blonds answer, but she was satisfied. She gave them both a smile, and a small silence fell on the room. It was not uncomfortable by any means. The silence gave the older woman some time to think over her words. She also used the moment to go back to her husband and seated herself in between him and their oldest daughter. After a couple of seconds had passed, the older woman broke the silence.

"You know I had a conversation with Vivio in the kitchen."

Both Nanoha and Fate froze, what had their "angel" done now.

"I understand why you hid her." Here it was Nanoha thought, this was it, she was doomed….. Wait what did her mother say again? The brunette looked at her girlfriend who was equally confused.

"I am disappointed, but not mad. I am not going to lie, when you first told us Vivio was your daughter I got angry. I tried my best to hide it, but I suspect that I failed at that. My anger came from the fact that I didn't understand why you did not tell us. However after talking to her…. I can`t be mad. By listening to her I can tell that both of you are wonderful mothers. She is lucky to have the two of you as her mothers." Shiro looked over at his wife for a second. Had she just referred to Nanoha and Fate as the girls mothers?

Momoko had paused for a moment just to let her words sink in. She looked back at the girls in front of her, who looked confused back at her.

"Nanoha. Fate. I am really happy for you, and I won`t stand in the way for you two, I love you and I will support you no matter what."

"WAIT WHAT!?" Shiro screamed. He had finally realized what his wife had been talking about and without thinking he had just screamed out of surprise. Now he just sat there blinking completely confused, over the realization that his daughter was in a gay relationship.

He wasn't the only one in shock, Kyoa sat there completely silent and looked up at his fiancé with big eyes. Nanoha and Fate stood there in equal shock. They had talked about how much they had feared that Vivio would out them, and their biggest fear had become reality. There was only one problem, Momoko seemed completely fine with it. They really thought that it would be a worst case scenario, but by the looks of it this could possibly be a very good one.

"Are you telling me that, they.. are.." Kyoa was not able to finish his sentence before his fiancé cut him off.

"YES THEY ARE TOGETHER. GET OVER IT" She said in a confident voice.

"Geez you guys are so slow." Miyuki added.

Momoko got really confused, did they know? Since when?

"Wait you two knew? Since when?" Nanoha said surprised, while practically speaking her mother's thoughts. Things was really starting to turn in favour of the young couple. They were just not able to keep up.

Shinobu was the first one to answer. "Me? Well you two did always seem too close if you ask me, but since you were so young at the time I never thought of it. However, since you two walked in that door, I guess you can say that you have been giving a strong vibe."

Nanoha satisfied with Shinobus answer started to look over at her older sister.

"Well Shinobu has a point, you two always seemed very close. And since you told me you had a crush on Fate I guess I always thought you two had some kind of secret relationship. My suspicion was not confirmed until today though."

"I told you what now?" Nanoha asked confused.

However, Miyuki could never answer the question because Shiro finally stood up from the sofa. The room went completely silent again.

"Nanoha…. Fate.. I owe you two an apology."

Nanoha was in complete shock over what her father had just said and was quick to deny it. "No dad you don't owe us anything, if anything we owe you one."

"Nanoha is right. We purposely tried to avoid you and lied to you. You do not owe us anything!" Fate added.

Shiro did not look happy with the girls answer and had his own counter argument. "I am guessing that Lindy was not kept in the dark about anything. I am guessing she knows about your relationship and your daughter."

Neither of them said a word, but it did answer his suspicion.

He gave them a confident smile. "You don't need to explain why she was told, I know why. Both of you felt as if you could trust here 100% with it. That is why I owe you two and apology, because we didn't show you that we were open enough. For that I am sorry, but now you know, that you can trust us with anything. So from now on, I want complete honesty. So therefore, I will not try to hide the fact that I am not 100% comfortable with you dating another girl. However, if it that makes you happy then I will not stand in your way, besides I also happen to like this girl. In addition when I think about it, I can`t find any person better suited for you then her."

When Shrio finished his little speech, nothing kept Nanoha from rushing towards the other side of the room, to give her father a long hug. She had tears running down her eyes, and her father was no different. It didn't take long for Momoko to join in on the hug, before she mad a sign to the blond enforcer to join in as well. Miyuki stood there happy at the scene in front of her, and was extremely happy that everything had gone the right way. She did regret for not grooming her parents for this day, but she figured that there was no reason to cry over spilt milk. Besides everything had worked out in the end.

Shinobu looked over at her fiancé, who gave her a confused look in return.

"What?"

"Everyone here has now said that they accept it except you." She said with a hint of annoyance

"Do I have to? I mean it is not as if I have this long speech like dad had. Yeah it was unexpected and stuff, but we do have the same gay friends remember?" He countered

"Well you just seemed so surprised that's all." The purple haired woman answered back.

"Well I just figured out my little sister is a mom, and is gay with her best friend. Don't I have the right to be surprised?"

Shinobu just smiled back at him. She could probably find some other arguments against him, but she knew she was fighting a loosing battle. Yeah, he could win THIS TIME.

The group hug finally ended, and all four for the participants smiled at one another.

"So is there anything else you girls want to tell us about?" Momoko asked, returning the focus to the youngest couple in the house.

"To be completely honest NO, however I should probably tell you anyway." Nanoha said in a teasing voice. It hadn't gone according to plan (if they really had one) but the end result was the best they could ask for. Her parents wasn't fully able to wrap themselves around the idea, but they were open to it. That was by far good enough for her. She wasn't scared anymore, and was able to relax for the first time in what seemed forever.

"Fine, but let`s do it over some cookies. I promised my granddaughter that I would make some for her, after I was finished here."

After a very long day for everyone in the Takamachi household, it had been time for bed. Nanoha and Fate had managed to tell them about Erio and Caro, explaining a little bit deeper on how Nanoha adopted Vivio (They basically told them about the JS incident but didn't go into detail about it.) and a little bit about their own relationship. To the couple's relief they had somehow been able to avoid the story on how they got together, however Nanoha knew that the truth about that had to come out eventually. She didn't really have a problem with it, but preferred to tell them a little bit later. After their huge confrontation in the living room, Momoko had been spending the rest of the day with Vivio. While her dad was resistant at first, but as the night went on he had less problems talking to the little girl. He did apologize to Nanoha right before they had gone to bed though. He said that it was just so much to take in, so he just needed some time to let it sink in. The brunette told her father, that he should takes as much time as he needed. Both her siblings had seemed to get along with Vivio quite well, even though Kyoa much like her father had been a little resistant at first. After Momoko had finished making cookies the family slowly started to catch up. Nanoha and Fate listened to how Miyuki was doing in medical school, while Kyoa and Shinobu talked a little bit about wedding preparations, Shinobu also told the two girls on how her little sister was doing. The duo had sadly not kept as much contact with their friends from earth, but they did email from time to time. From what they knew both of them were busy college students now, Arisa was studying in Uminari city while Suzuka had gone off to Tokyo. From Shinobu they learned that both the girls was in town for the summer, and seeing their friends again suddenly became one of their priorities. From her mother came some funny stories from the café. Vivio also talked about how school was going, and how she was going to be a powerful mage just like her mamas.

Nanoha was currently lying in her old bed, with Fate spooning her. This time Nanoha was the little spoon, just a couple of centimetres from the young couple their daughter laid sleeping peacefully, while she was holding her stuffed rabbit.

"Fate-chan, are you awake?" The brunette whispered.

Fate opened one eye, little annoyed. She had almost fallen asleep, right before Nanoha called her.. "Well, now I am."

"Sorry:" There was a short silence between them, until Nanoha opened her mouth again. "A lot happened today, and I don't really know if I had been able to do it if you weren't there. So thank you." She whispered while taking one of the hands wrapped around her, and gave it a gentle kiss.

"I didn't really do anything, in fact I feel like I should have done more. I feel as if I was to silent, and well I guess I want to say I am sorry." The blond whispered with a little sad tone in her voice.

The brunette started chuckling and as it went on it slowly turned to giggles.

"What?" Fate asked confused.

Nanoha just turned around and looked the girl straight in the eyes. She could feel her heart beating, just like it did every time she saw those beautiful red eyes. She grabbed her girlfriends shirt and pulled her in for a quick peck on the lips. "Stupid Fate-chan. I am trying to thank you for always being there for me. Whenever I need my Fate-chan, you are always there. I don't always need you to say or do anything, I just need you to be there. So thank you for always being there."

Fate looked down at her girlfriend, before she laid one hand on her check and slowly moved that hand down to her chin. "I will always be there for my Nanoha"

"Nanoha put her two hands behind the blonds head. She loved these moments. This was the kind of moments she could only share with Fate. The way they understood each other and cared for one another always made these moments feel special. It was moments like these where she remembered how much she loved this woman. She closed her eyes and pushed herself towards the blond girl. The blond also seemed to get the idea, and wanted to meet the brunette on the half way mark.

As their lips got closer Nanoha couldn't help but to blurt out "I love you Fate-Chan"

"I love you too Nanoha". The blond answered as their lips finally met.

 **A/N**

 **With that I conclude the longest chapter until know. Prior to this, chapter 2 held that title with around 4k words including A/Ns. This had over 5k without A/N. I just feel a little bit proud that's all xd. Now this chapter was probably the most challenging to write, but also the one I had the most fun writing. I just hope the outcome was satisfying.**

 **I also hope the parents reactions was up to standard. To be honest, I really could never see Momoko and Shiro disobeying Nanoha. I mean this is the family that let their daughter leave when she was 9, because she had to do something important… I just have always viewed them as a very supportive family. When I started writing their reactions I really had no idea how I wanted it. All I knew was that I needed them to accept it in the end, so I basically used the same reactions a friend of my got… Of course it ended up being different, but in the core their reactions was based on a real life event. Especially Shiros, and I also intend to keep him that way. When my friend came out her father supported her but didn't really like the idea. He loved his daughter more than anything and would never think of disobeying her. He just was not prepared for it (she is an extremely feminine girl, so it came as a shock to them.) so he was reluctant at first, but went with it. Then he had some days to let it sink in, and get over the shock. I kind of imagine Shiro going down a similar path.**

 **So with that the coming out arc is finished, or kind of. The next chapter or two will probably be just me trying to establish the relationships between the characters and hopefully by chapter 10 the next main arc of this story will start or have started. Until then I guess you could say I will be delivering filler chapters. If you are wondering what that arc is going to be about, I will just say that it has to do with a ring.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and will continue to follow this story, please review and not only let me know what you think but also if there is something you want to see in the future. If I feel confident enough I might use the idea, or it might end up as a short in the end of the chapter, something that I am thinking of starting at chapter 7 or even 6. Yeah you heard me, I am planning on leaving a couple of short stories at the end of some chapters. I will leave 3 suggestions at the end of a chapter, and the one that is the most requested is added as a bonus of a chapter. If you also are available to leave a good suggestion on your own, I might end up using that instead!**

 **So here are my suggestions for a short. I will just leave the title of the short and you pick the one you like so please be sure to review and let me know. If you also find yourself uninterested in my suggestion, feel free to leave your own, like I said I might use that one instead.**

 **Vita`s miscoloured shopping day. (Basically Vivio and Vita going shopping)**

 **Miyuki`s cooking 101.**

 **Shamal and Signums movie night fight.**


End file.
